Sexo e outras drogas
by Natalie Stewart
Summary: Bella vive uma relação saudável com seu melhor amigo e chefe, Edward Cullen. Um sonho indecente vai balançar os dois, colocando a amizade em risco e a sanidade em teste.
1. Chapter 1

_- Doce Jesus - Edward exclamou me medindo com os olhos quando me encontrou em seu escritório. Ele varreu meu corpo com uma surpresa imensa em seu rosto, seus olhos caíram na minha vagina recém depilada e eu juro que ouvi algo como "oh jesus cristo, superfície depilada" vindo de seus lábios. Revirei os olhos e abri minhas pernas, dando a ele uma boa visão de toda a coisa que o esperava - Jesus Cristo, o que eu fiz de tão bom para ter uma mulher nua na minha mesa?_

_- Deixe de conversa Cullen, apenas foda-me - sussurrei sensualmente o chamando com o dedo. Edward rastejou como um cachorrinho até estar entre as minhas pernas, suas mãos se encontraram com meu ponto sensível e eu gemi em resposta. Sou uma cadela, apenas processe-me._

_- Oh porra, mova essa sua bunda sexy até mim Isabella, eu vou te foder como nunca - Meu caro Senhor, ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo. Debrucei-me sobre a mesa, dando a Edward uma visão ampla da minha bunda. Ele gemeu acariciando sua ereção e se posicionando para entrar forte em mim. Santa merda, abençoado seja_

_- Agora Bella, diga-me exatamente o que você quer? - sussurrou mordendo minha orelha e deslizando suas mãos pela minha bunda_

_- Você - gemi quando sua língua deslizou em meu pescoço_

_- Seja mais específica baby_

_- Quero que você me foda até perder as forças - gritei gemendo em seguida quando ele entrou fundo em mim - Oh sim, não pare_

_- Geme meu nome Isabella - ordenou - Quero que todos saibam quem está te fodendo essa noite_

_- Oh Edward - gemi feito uma atriz pornô, Santo Deus, eu estava parecendo uma vadia sem mãe, - Hmm sim, mais forte_

_- Mais alto - ele rosnou bombeando rápido, eu não aguentaria muito assim _

_- EDWARD - Eu realmente gritei feito uma maluca, toda a vizinhança num raio de quinze quilômetros saberia que eu estava sendo selvagemente fodida. Deus, isso é fodidamente bom. Eu podia ser fodida todos os dias por Edward, ele era o Deus do sexo, se minha vagina se recuperasse e eu pudesse andar na manhã seguinte eu faria um fã clube para esse garoto. Obrigada meu bom Deus pela benção concedida._

- Bella, santo Deus, pare de gemer meu nome - houve uma respiração profunda e um gemido agoniado - Oh Doce Jesus, faça essa mulher parar com toda essa porra de sonho erótico

Fodida merda, **eu estava sonhando.**

Eu estava tendo a porra de um sonho erótico com meu melhor amigo e colega de apartamento.

E ele tinha ouvido a merda toda.

Meu bom Deus, o quão ruim isso ainda pode se tornar?


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

- PORRA EDWARD - Gritei abrindo os olhos e o encontrando de cueca do outro lado da minha cama. _Não olhe sua ereção, não olhe sua ereção_. Meu mantra foi interrompido por um gemido alto, mas que porra. Olhei para meu corpo só para ter um lembrete de que eu estava nua. Por quê? Porque Alice é a porra de uma anã chata do inferno que me cansou em uma maratona de compras. Eu só tomei um banho e adormeci do jeito que vim ao mundo, mas vamos com calma que a merda toda só vai piorar - Caramba Edward o que diabos você quer no meu quarto?

- Calma aí bonitinha - me olhou com um dedo apontado para minha cara - Eu estava no melhor do meu sono quando você começou a gritar meu nome, achei que estava passando mal ou algo assim, mas você estava fodidamente nua gemendo como uma cadela no cio

Mas que merda. Onde está o respeito desse maldito bastardo?

- Escute aqui - apontei o dedo na sua cara, usando a outra mão para puxar o lençol e me cobrir - O que te dá o direito de interromper meu sonho?

- Você estava gemendo meu nome - declarou o óbvio - Duh

Ok, não é tão ruim.

Eu só tive um sonho malditamente bom, onde meu melhor amigo desde que eu nasci estava me fodendo como uma prostituta. Eu estava nua, eu gemi alto, ele ouviu.

Bem, há muitas coisas que podem ser piores do que isso.

Um caminhão passando pela meu cérebro de merda, por exemplo.

- Ok, eu estava tendo a porra de um sonho erótico - revirei os olhos - Porém já acabou, obrigado por ter a sensatez de me acordar, durma bem, te vejo amanhã

Ele começou a rir desesperadamente

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você é a pessoa mais maluca que eu conheço - sorriu - Obrigado por me dar uma ereção as três e meia da manhã, não pense que vamos escapar de uma conversinha

- Apenas suma do meu quarto - mostrei meu dedo do meio e levantei correndo, peguei a caixinha rosa no canto do quarto e levantei a tampa, lá estavam eles, em tamanhos e cores diferentes. Nessa horas eu ficava bastante contente em ter uma cunhada que tinha uma ampla rede de sex shops, ela me presenteava constantemente com vibradores, era a maneira filha da puta que ela tinha de esfregar na minha cara que eu era uma encalhada fodida.

- Hm que tal você aí, vermelho e grande - coloquei meu dedo no queixo analisando as propostas. A que ponto chegamos Swan, você está escolhendo entre sua vasta coleção de vibradores, a vida pode ser uma merda as vezes.

Bem, foda-se

Agarrei meu brinquedo e sentei no banheiro, pronta para acabar o que Edward tinha começado no sonho, eu merecia ao menos um orgasmo por ser tão doente.

(...)

Eu me sentia como um zumbi ao abrir os olhos, foi difícil chegar ao chuveiro e tomar um bom banho, mas quando o fiz me senti renovada e pronta para a merda que meu dia seria. Coloquei uma saia justa e uma blusa que deixava meus peitos bonitos, sem esquecer os saltos e uma boa maquiagem. Geralmente eu odiava super produções, mas desde que eu comecei a trabalhar como assistente pessoal de Edward - na agência que meu querido irmão Emmett fundou com ele - eu me sentia na necessidade de parecer apresentável. Claro, eu estava no meio das mais bonitas modelos do mundo, por Deus eu tenho ao menos um pingo de dignidade, eu tinha que me sentir bonita perto de todos aqueles cabelos loiros e bundas siliconadas.

Não, eu não sou o tipo depreciativa que se isola do mundo como um eremita por ser feia, até porque eu sou muito bem resolvida com minha aparência, qual é, pode parecer que não, mas eu sou uma mulher madura de 23 anos, é claro que ás vezes é um tiro no ego esbarrar em uma loira boazuda, porém a vida é mais que silicone.

- Bom dia morena sexy - Edward saudou entrando na cozinha bonito como sempre em seu terno caro - Nada de gemidos para o café da manhã?

- Você é tão engraçado - Comentei sarcasticamente, estendi uma xícara de café e empurrei um prato com panquecas para ele - Ouça bem, você vai apenas esquecer isso

- Pode me explicar porquê diabos você estava tendo um sonho erótico comigo? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de tomar um bom gole do café e esperar minha resposta

- Não sei inferno - gruni - Só esqueça, eu peguei você se masturbando no colegial e você gemia "Bella" como se estivesse adorando uma entidade, nem por isso eu fiquei te perguntando o que levou você a fazer aquilo

- Touché - ele sorriu e suspirei aliviada, nós éramos bons em esquecer nossas merdas.

- Bem, hoje é sexta, tem algo em mente? - perguntei tirando meu prato da mesa e jogando na pia. Sexta-feira era o sagrado dia de juntar os amigos para encher a cara, assistir filmes, ou aguentar o sexo desenfreado de Emmett e Rosalie. Nós sempre tivemos esse dia para nós e hoje não seria diferente.

- Alice sugeriu pizza e Xbox a noite inteira - assenti pegando meu celular e bolsa

- Parece bom para mim - ele riu e terminou seu café, pegou suas chaves e sua carteira e como de costume andamos juntos até seu Volvo prata, o caminho até a agência foi feito em meio a comentários idiotas e uma música ruim na rádio. No estacionamento uma certa vadia esperava por Edward, a vadia Stanley.

- Bom dia Jéssica - ele cumprimentou educadamente, Edward era galinha, mas Jéssica não era o tipo de puta que ele levava para o abate, ela era simplesmente detestável e pegajosa.

- Bom dia Eddie - sua voz era ridiculamente enjoada - Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos sair hoje a noite

- Foi mal aí piranha, opa, vadia, quer dizer Stanley - sorri inocentemente para ela - Edward tem compromissos hoje

- Que tipo de compromissos? - exigiu batendo os pés. Patética.

- Daqueles que não te interessam - surpreendentemente foi Edward que disse, a vadia quase chora na nossa frente e de beicinho ela correu até o saguão

- Conte-me qual a real razão de você manter essa biscate aqui? - perguntei realmente curiosa

- Ela é eficiente quando não está sendo uma cadela - Grande merda, eu ainda teria a chance de mandar essa piranha de volta para o inferno

- Bom dia - Alice cantou saltitando em seu habitual bom humor matinal, seus peitos praticamente quicaram na minha cara e disseram "olá" quando ela se aproximou

- Olá peitos - sorri acenando - A que devemos a honra do seu decote?

- Estou irritando Jasper - ela deu de ombros - Ele disse que essa roupa me deixava parecendo uma vadia e eu estou agindo como uma só por teimosia

Bem, essa é minha melhor amiga Alice. Nós crescemos juntas, aliás, todos nós, e quando eu digo isso me refiro a Edward, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper também. Emmett é meu lindo e nem tão amado irmão, melhor amigo de Jasper e Edward que são irmãos também, Rosalie é prima dos Cullens e Alice é minha prima. Historinha legal né?

- Bem você realmente parece uma mini vadia - Edward brincou cutucando suas costelas

- Obrigada - ela sorriu orgulhosa e beijou suas bochechas

- Alice - Jasper gruniu aparecendo atrás de nós - Eu posso ouvir seus peitos dizendo "oi"

- Então seja educado e os cumprimente - ela disse juntando os seios com as mãos e praticamente esfregando em sua cara. Eu já disse que eles são namorados? Bem, eles são.

- Uou, tetas - o comentário veio de Emmett - Bom dia Edward, Bella, Jazz, Alice, peitos da Alice

- Emmett seu fodido, cale a sua boca - Jasper virou como se tivesse possuído e numa tentativa de cobrir sua namorada ele segurou os peitos dela firmemente e saiu andando e a arrastando consigo. O hall inteiro parou para ver a cena, algumas pessoas riam e as outras - mais puritanas - encaravam a porta do escritório de Jasper como se ele fosse um maníaco do parque.

- Ótima maneira de começar o dia - Rose riu me abraçando de lado - Vamos trabalhar seus merdas

(...)

Eu realmente trabalhei feito uma escrava, corri de um canto a outro marcando reuniões, enviando e-mails, atendendo ligações e cuidando da agenda do meu chefe. Como todas as manhãs sentei com Edward para lhe dizer todos os seus compromissos e ele como todos os dias disse em quais ele queria que eu o acompanhasse. Bom, até aí.

No meio do expediente Rose invadiu minha sala - que ficava ao lado da de Edward e tinha uma porta que ligava as duas - Com uma sacola de compras que eu bem conhecia

- Porra Rosalie, será que você pode passar pelo menos uma semana sem me dar algum vibrador? - resmunguei, ela apenas sorriu e esticou a sacola

- Garota isso é fantástico, eu mesma testei, seu irmão não ficou feliz, mas eu precisava sentir as belezinhas que esse negocinho faz - revirei os olhos e abri a sacola dando de cara com um pequeno cilindro prateado ao lado de um controle. Peguei e apertei o botão sentindo ele vibrar como se estivesse entrando em convulsão, desliguei assustada e Rosalie gargalhou sonoramente

- Viu só? Imagina isso lá, na verdade coloque isso lá. Agora - ela me empurrou para o banheiro

- Quê? Você perdeu sua mente? - gritei já dentro do banheiro

- Vamos lá Bella, deixe de ser idiota - bufei, ok era só um vibrador, ela sempre fazia isso quando me dava um de presente, eu tinha que testá-los. Levante a saia e afastei minha calcinha, esfrequei meu centro algumas vezes e liguei a porcaria do vibrador.

- DOCE JESUS - Gritei como uma lunática e ouvi a risada alta do outro lado da porta, sem pensar duas vezes coloquei na velocidade máxima e o mexi de um lado para o outro em minha vagina encharcada, penetrei uma vez só para gritar novamente, porra, era malditamente bom, levou menos de três minutos para que eu gozasse loucamente

- Aprovado? - minha cunhada por algum motivo ainda ria feito uma débil do outro lado

- Aprovadíssimo - abri a porta dando de cara com Edward petrificado - Porra Rosalie, você é uma cadela

- Ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo, um teste dos meus produtos, é meu trabalho, eu tenho que testar a eficiência das coisas antes de vendê-las

- Vadia - resmunguei sentando de frente para Edward - O que quer Edward?

- Você não está nem um pouco constrangida? - ele rebateu incrédulo

Hm, deixe-me pensar

- Não - respondi cruzando as pernas - O que você quer? - repeti

- Bem, eu preciso que você desmarque algumas reuniões, semana que vem eu vou ter que ir até o Brasil com Jasper, seleção, sabe como é

- Hm ok - sorri já pegando a agenda - Rose você já testou o seu produto, já pode sumir da minha frente - ela acenou contente e sumiu das minhas vistas

- Você sabe que se continuar com essa masturbação e sonhos eróticos na minha frente as coisas vão começar a entrar num terreno perigoso - Edward comentou como se dissesse "Olá, que bela manhã de sol"

- Não entendo o que você quer dizer - Oh sim, eu entendo, mas bancar a inocente é tão bonitinho

- Bella, eu sou um homem, sou seu melhor amigo, mas mesmo assim sou um homem - suspirou - Tem ideia de quantas ereções eu tive desde o seu sonho até agora

- Hm, não - disse corando, porra eu corei, maldito seja Edward

- Enfim - ele riu satisfeito por ter visto o tom de vermelho nas minhas bochechas - Se algo mudar Bella e você sabe a que eu me refiro é melhor conversamos

O que ele quis dizer foi "Se você sentir um tesão desenfreado e uma vontade louca de transar comigo me avise"

- Ok senhor sexy, vamos voltar ao trabalho - ele sorriu e levantou pronto para fugir da minha sala. Não olhe sua ereção, minha mente cantou mais uma vez antes de Edward sumir das minhas vistas.

Eu estou fodida

**EPOV**

Santo Cristo, eu podia jurar que meu pau ia rasgar minha calça e dar um oi cheio de gracinhas e segundas intenções para Bella.

Veja bem, eu moro com uma morena gostosa, que também é minha assistente pessoal e melhor amiga, nenhum problema nisso certo?

ERRADO!

Aquela cadela estava me deixando com um caso sério de bolas azuis, primeiro ela interrompe meu sono gritando meu nome como se estivesse morrendo, eu como bom amigo corri até seu quarto para encontrá-la gemendo meu nome, ela estava tendo a porra de um fodido sonho erótico e pelo que ela gemia eu estava fazendo muito bem o serviço. Não bastando isso ela estava nua e eu vi como a porra dos seus mamilos pareciam suculentos, seus seios eram simplesmente perfeitos, grandes e redondos. Eu aposto meus rins que seria uma maravilha chupá-los, doce Jesus eu acho que vou desmaiar.

Para foder a minha mente perdida eu entro na sala de Bella para pedir um simples favor e a ouço gemer outra vez, enviando uma corrente de excitação diretamente pra o meu pau. Foda-me, ela iria me levar diretamente para a morte.

Rosalie riu da minha desgraça, explicando inocentemente que Bella estava testando um de seus vibradores...

Agora me conta quando foi que a porra da minha vida pacata se transformou em em algo mais? Quando foi que Bella passou de minha melhor amiga para a causadora de minhas ereções?

Meu bom senhor, não deixe Emmett saber que sua irmãzinha é a causa da minha masturbação nesse exato momento.

(...)

- Você parece um pedaço de merda - Emmett deu um soco em meus ombros e me empurrou uma cerveja - Qual o seu problema?

- Bolas azuis - gruni não querendo entrar em detalhes, ele começou a rir - O assunto acabou aqui

- Posso fazer um comentário? - Jazz pediu distraído olhando para o corredor

- Não - murmurei tomando um longo gole da minha Heineken

- Como você pode ter um caso de bolas azuis com Bella morando com você? Meu bom senhor, com todo o respeito Emmett, mas ela está fodidamente sexy e sua bunda está me dando uma ereção neste exato momento - Virei a cabeça para ver onde Jasper olhava e seus olhos me levavam a Bella, parada no corredor, vestindo uma blusa que deixava metade de sua barriga de fora e um short tão apertado e fodidamente curto que eu me perguntei se sua circulação estava ok.

- Bella é minha amiga - em defendi vendo como Emmett me olhava, ele deu um tapa na cabeça de Jasper e o ameaçou

- Continue com essa ereção e eu arranco suas bolas

- Sobre o que estão falando? - Alice exigiu sentando no sofá e pegando alguma revista

- Sobre o quão boa a bunda de Bella está nesse short - Jasper realmente é um homem corajoso, Alice o olhou rindo e virou-se para Bella

- Ela realmente está gostosa, tanto que eu até cogitei chamá-la para uma de nossas noites

- SANTA FODIDA MERDA - Jasper gritou - Eu preciso ir ao banheiro

Mas que diabos. Bella começou a rir junto com Alice e Rose, o que me fez perguntar o porquê Deus não poderia ter me dado companhias melhores.

O resto da noite foi tranquilo, jogamos Xbox, tomamos cerveja e enchemos nossos organismos de pizza e chocolate. Tivemos uma rodada de verdade ou desafio, que terminou pouco tempo depois, quando Rosalie desafiou Alice a beijar Bella e ela o fez, as duas estavam altas o suficiente para ficar rindo feito idiotas e a brincadeira acabou ali.

Pelo amor de todos os santos o que aconteceu com o mundo hoje?

- Edward? - Bella chamou sonolenta, fiz um esforço fora do normal para abrir os olhos e perceber que eu estava largado na sala - Vá para a cama, eu já ajeitei para você

- Obrigado - agradeci a puxando para um abraço e beijei sua testa - Se for sonhar comigo ao menos tranque a porta, quero evitar deslizes

- Vá se foder - e esse era o meu "boa noite"

Bella é tão delicada.

**BPOV**

Revirei na cama de olhos fechados, a claridade me incomodava e minha cabeça estava rodando. Vendo o lado bom da coisa, eu não havia voltado a sonhar com Edward, não gemi e preservei minha dignidade. Acho que o dia vai ser bom.

Virei procurando o relógio e o encarei. Nove e meia da manhã. Estado atual? Sem sono! O que fazer? Acordar Edward!

Sorrindo andei até seu quarto e escancarei a porta

- BOM DIA - Gritei assustando-o, o bonitinho arregalou os olhos e pulou na cama - Como você se sente estã manhã?

- Me sinto como um pedaço de bosta - resmungou - Porquê diabos você está acordada essa hora?

- Perdi o sono - dei de ombros

- E achou justo infernizar o meu? - ele bufou e cobriu seu rosto com um travesseiro

- Qual é baby, apenas levante-se e aproveite uma rodada de filmes idiotas comigo - Edward resmungou algo imcompreensível e virou-se lentamente

- Certo, agora saia porque eu preciso me trocar - apontou para a porta

- Edward pelo amor de Deus, vamos ficar em casa, seu pijama serve - cortei indo para o seu lado e puxando o lençol, ele puxou de volta

- Nah, estou nú - segurou firmemente a ponta do lençol - Agora suma para que eu me troque

Santa mãe de Deus ele está nu, debaixo desse fino lençol só há pele e músculos

- Terra para Bella - Edward acenou as mãos em frente ao meu rosto - Baby eu quero me trocar

Bem, eu podia provocá-lo um pouco, talvez eu visse seu corpinho nu

- _Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath_ - cantei rindo no final, ele me olhou como se eu fosse um ET de três cabeças flutuantes.

- Vou fingir que não li o desafio em seus olhos, vou fingir que você não cantou Katy Perry e vou fingir que não tenho paciência. SUMA DO MEU QUARTO

Ele era tão malditamente sexy quando estava nervoso.

-_ I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_ - provoquei mais um pouco, ele me olhou de boca aberta, comecei a rir, Deus eu devia andar com uma câmera, um momento desses deveria ser filmado

- Se você que me ver nú é só falar, não polua meu ouvidos com essa música ruim - gruniu, eu devia estar vermelha de tanto que ri

- _Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off, don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful, come on baby let me see whatchu hidin' underneath_ - cantei desafinada rodando pelo quarto

- Porra Bella, pare de cantar essa merda - ele levantou irritado e esqueceu sua nudez, o lençol caiu aos seus pés revelando seu corpo e eu juro que a visão de seu membro fez meu queixo tocar o chão - Pronto porra, diga olá para a merda da minha ereção matinal, sua maluca dos infernos

Doce Jesus, não me deixe babar neste pedaço do céu.

Observei descaradamente cada centímetro do corpo de Edward, seus braços musculosos, sua barriga definida e a porra do seu membro assustador, cada veia prendeu minha atenção, meu olhar deveria ser tão intenso quanto o furação Katrina. Bem, foda-se

- Bella, meu amor, colabore sim? - Edward pediu tentando cobrir suas coisas com a mão - Me espere lá fora

Hm deixe-me pensar

Eu estou com um tesão do caralho, meu melhor amigo está nú e eu quero fazer sexo com ele, é um pouco demais? Bem é, mas quem se importa? Podíamos foder como animais e ser amigos no dia seguinte, não podíamos?

Não. Se eu transasse com ele a merda nunca mais seria a mesma, eu estou psicologicamente preparada para foder com meu melhor amigo? Seria literalmente uma foda, uma foda na cama e uma foda total na nossa amizade. Meu bom Deus, me dê uma direção

- Bella - Edward gruniu, sua respiração estava pesada, ele estava muito excitado

A merda todos os meus conceitos de amizade.

- Eu estou te propondo sexo e estou disposta a te bater até a morte se você não aceitar - disparei tirando a blusa do corpo e jogando perto da porta, Edward me encarou paralisado por dois longos minutos - Vai ficar aí ou o quê?

- Meu bom senhor, obrigado - ele agradeceu e tirou as mãos que cobriam seu membro - Mova sua bunda sexy até aqui, eu vou te foder como nunca

Oh porra, era dez mil vezes melhor que o meu sonho.

* * *

**Reviews = Capítulo :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**You've got me...?**

* * *

**EPOV**

Meu bom Senhor, eu iria foder minha melhor amiga. O quão idiota e tremendamente estúpido isso seria?

Apenas faça, não pense... Eu estou fodido.

Bella era minha melhor amiga desde que eu nasci, eu cresci com uma maluca gostosona, mas ela sempre foi apenas uma amiga. Diabos, onde eu fui me meter?

Eu tenho apenas duas fodidas opções, vamos considerá-las:

1. Eu posso foder com Bella como se minha vida dependesse disso e posso colocar nossa amizade de anos em risco.

2. Eu posso simplesmente pedir para que ela saia do quarto, ganhando uma mulher de beicinho, revoltada para o resto da vida porque foi rejeitada e me deixando de bolas azuis.

Santa merda eu escolho a opção 1

Puxei Bella com força, ela bateu contra o meu peito e gemeu agarrando meus cabelos, me inclinei para beijá-la, mas o som agudo do toque de seu celular me fez pular para longe e finalmente perceber a merda que iríamos fazer.

PORRA.

- Edward? - ela estralou os dedos na minha frente

- Não podemos baby - sussurrei - eu não posso te perder

Um medo irracional me dominou, eu tinha Bella na minha vida 24 horas por dia desde que me entendo por gente, ela sempre me deu apoio, carinho, consertou minhas merdas e me incentivou. Saiu de casa, abandonou o conforto que Charlie podia lhe oferecer para se aventurar comigo. Na época nós tínhamos pouco dinheiro e muitos sonhos, o maior deles era sair de Forks e viver a vida longe daquela cidade miúda. Nós queríamos NY, a Big Apple, a agitação de uma cidade que não para. Nós conseguimos graças ao bom Deus, nos formamos com méritos e arranjamos um emprego, Emmett voltou de Londres casado com Rosalie e nós decidimos abrir nosso próprio negócio. Juntamos o meu conhecimento e o de Bella em administração, o faro de Alice para moda, o lado advogado de Emm e a publicidade de Jasper para abrir a C. Models.

- Baby, o que há de errado? - ela perguntou acariciando minhas bochechas - Você parece assustado.

Bella era uma grande parte da minha vida, uma parte que eu não estava disposto a perder, se nós fizéssemos sexo tudo mudaria. Eu não repito nenhuma foda. O clima ficaria estranho e a amizade morreria.

- Eu só não quero te perder - a puxei para um abraço sem me importar com minha nudez - Baby eu te desejo para caralho, mas não dá, eu não posso fazer sexo com você, como a gente vai seguir em frente? Nós moramos juntos, se acontecer uma vez nós vamos querer mais, eu não repito fodas, você sabe disso.

Ela assentiu dando um sorriso triste

- Tem razão Edward, não vai acontecer novamente - virou-se para apanhar a blusa - Vou te esperar na sala certo?

Pelo olhar que ela me deu a merda toda já tinha começado.

**BPOV**

Edward estava fodidamente certo, mas isso não me deixou menos triste. Eu o queria naquele momento, eu daria tudo para ter continuado, mas definitivamente não era o certo a fazer. Nunca foi. Nós nascemos para sermos confidentes e melhores amigos, não amantes.

**Flashback **

_Edward corria pelo quintal com minha boneca de porcelana, eu já tinha parado de contar quantas voltas ele tinha dado ao redor do carvalho._

_- Edward - bufei irritada - Se você quebrar a minha boneca eu coloco fogo nos seus carrinhos_

_- Relaxa baby - ele imitou a voz de tio Carlisle e eu ri - Estou levando sua boneca para passear_

_- Devolve - estiquei os braços - Você só está me irritando. Mulherzinha_

_- Você me chamou de quê? - grunhiu de brincadeira correndo de volta. Edward me devolveu a boneca e sentou ao meu lado no banquinho. Olhei para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e sorri - Sabe o que o papai me contou?_

_- Hm, não_

_- Ele disse que quando nós amamos alguém devemos mostrar para essa pessoa o quanto ela é especial - sorriu mostrando suas covinhas. Ele era tão bonitinho._

_- E como você mostra que a pessoa é especial Ed? - perguntei curiosa, ele corou_

_- Bem, papai ama a mamãe, ele dá presentes, abraços e beijos nela. Acho que é assim - deu de ombros_

_- Você me ama? - perguntei mexendo na barra de sua camisa de super-herói_

_- Amo - riu baixinho - Um dia eu vou me casar com você, assim como o papai e a mamãe, eu vou te encher de beijos, te dar presentes, nós vamos ter uma casa bonita, dois filhos e um cachorro - gargalhei - Você vai casar comigo né Bells?_

_- Vou - garanti o abraçando - Mas agora eu quero comer biscoitos com sorvete_

Sacudi a cabeça com as lembranças, promessas tão inocentes foram feitas quando nós achávamos que a vida era simples e descomplicada, foram promessas feitas por duas crianças que se espelhavam em um amor tão bonito como o de Esme e Carlisle. Elas nunca seriam cumpridas. Edward não casaria comigo, nós não viveríamos um amor intenso e duradouro. Foram só promessas.

Sem que eu tivesse percebido uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos, levantei a mão para enxugá-la, mas Edward já estava parado na minha frente secando a lágrima com o polegar.

- Hey baby, não chore - pediu me puxando para o seu colo - Eu não quis te magoar

- Eu sei - funguei - Eu não sei como tudo mudou Edward, não faço ideia de como foi, mas não podemos deixar que aconteça novamente

- Eu sei baby - sussurrou me embalando - Vamos só esquecer isso.

(...)

Duas semanas se passaram e meu tempo foi dividido entre organizar as coisas de Edward para que ele embarcasse para o Brasil e esquecer o quase sexo que tivemos. Dizer que as coisas não mudaram seria mentira, havia uma tensão no ar, quase como se um de nós esperasse o outro falhar para ceder ao desejo.

Rosalie me aconselhou a sair e pegar alguns caras, mas eu não estava nem um pouco animada com a ideia, ela me ameaçou com um vibrador e eu acertei um de seus pênis de borracha em sua testa, a briga foi encerrada e ela não me presenteou com mais nenhum brinquedinho. Uma merda a menos.

Minha eficiência foi comprovada quando comprei roupas novas para Edward, programei seus despertadores, arrumei suas malas e comprei um saco de M&M para ele fazer uma viagem feliz.

- Preciso fazer minhas malas - Edward resmungou depois do jantar, bateu na barriga, lavou os pratos e se jogou no sofá - Porra, que preguiça

- Hey baby - sorri - Suas malas estão prontas

- Você é um milagre na minha vida - ele suspirou - Muito obrigado, eu não sei como vou me virar sem você por três dias, eu só espero não perder a hora para nenhum compromisso

- É por isso que eu programei seu celular com lembretes sobre seus compromissos e alarmes para que você não se atrase - sorri convencida, eu realmente sou uma assistente eficiente

- Eu te amo - declarou grato pelas minhas atitudes - Eu morreria sem você

- Não seja dramático - empurrei suas pernas e me sentei ao seu lado - Eu só fiz meu trabalho

- Não é seu trabalho arrumar minhas malas - bufou - Você fez isso como amiga, não como assistente

- Eu gosto de cuidar de você baby, já deveria ter se acostumado.

De fato eu era quase a mãe de Edward. Eu cuidava de seu quarto, suas roupas, sua alimentação, cuidava de espantar as vadias que insistiam em mais uma foda, cuidava de sua agenda, seu tempo, seu carro...

Mesmo que não fosse minha obrigação eu fazia contente, a sensação de ver seu sorriso quando eu preparava sua comida preferida era inexplicável, ou quando eu comprava uma roupa nova, mandava seu carro para revisão e até mesmo quando eu mudava o cheiro de seu shampoo. Eu amava cuidar de Edward, simplesmente por que me fazia feliz.

- Eu não mereço você - ele sorriu triste - Eu tomo todo o seu tempo

- Deixe de besteira, te conheço há uma vida e sempre cuidei de você, faço isso porque te amo, quando eu enjoar de te mimar você vai ser o primeiro a saber - brinquei cutucando suas costelas. Ele estava sério demais para o meu gosto e isso não é uma boa coisa.

- Só acho que você deveria cuidar menos de mim e mais de você. Sei lá, sair mais, não só comigo, passar mais tempo com Alice e Rose, sem a parte dos vibradores é claro, arrumar um namorado...

Ok, todo o quebra cabeça está montado.

**Intimidade às vezes pode ser uma droga**.

- Eu não quero um namorado - grunhi irritada

- Você está há muito tempo sozinha - assinalou. Touché

- Esfregue na minha cara - murmurei - O que você realmente quer dizer?

- Que você precisa de sexo - foi direto e objetivo - Sexo de verdade

Sim, o bastardo cutucou minha ferida e jogou merda por cima.

Está ok, minha vida sexual não é lá essas coisas, mas isso não se deve ao fato de que eu vivo em função de Edward, eu só não gosto de transar com qualquer cara, entre um desconhecido pervertido nojento e um vibrador, eu escolho o vibrador.

- Espera aí gostosão - estendi a palma das mãos na frente do corpo - Por que exatamente você está cuidando da minha vida sexual?

- Já cogitou a possibilidade da nossa quase foda ser falta de sexo e tesão acumulado? Não da minha parte é claro, da sua. Você me viu ali nu e todo o seu desejo falou mais alto - Edward divagou colocando a mão no queixo

- Hey bonitinho, você estava bem empolgado - rebati

- Sim, mas eu sou homem, mesmo que tivesse tido uma noite de sexo selvagem eu ainda ficaria duro por ver uma mulher bonita nua - escancarei a boca incrédula. Edward estava me culpando por nossa quase foda, ele estava dizendo na minha cara que minha não vida sexual estava influenciando meus hormônios, que ele foi apenas um "homem" por ter ficado duro. Era só isso. Ele não me desejava, ele desejava todas.

Aquilo foi um balde de água fria no meu ego já derrotado.

- Querido - levantei como o diabo e me pus de pé - Você tem razão, vou me arrumar e sair para algum clube, não volto para casa enquanto não tiver pelo menos 10 orgasmos - ele arregalou os olhos e tentou falar alguma coisa, inclinei meu corpo e o silenciei com o dedo indicador - Não fale nada, do jeito que eu tenho tesão acumulado eu posso acabar voando em cima de você.

Eu sabia que isso seria o suficiente para ele se culpar por uma vida inteira.

Saquei o celular do bolso e digitei o número conhecido

- Allie? Preciso de uma noite de vadias

(...)

Duas horas mais tarde eu estava devidamente vestida.

Um short jeans, rasgado e desbotado, curto e colado como o inferno junto com um cropped top e uma jaqueta de couro com detalhes de spikes. Meu cabelo estava tão desfiado que parecia que eu tinha saído de uma maratona de sexo selvagem, meus lindos olhos verdes estavam delineados e um batom vermelho sangue completava a produção. Sem esquecer de mencionar os saltos mortais que eu estava usando.

Pelo menos eu sou uma vadia com classe, ri sozinha com o pensamento idiota e sai do quarto rebolando. Edward ainda estava no mesmo lugar, com o rosto enfiado entre as mãos, ouvindo uma música deprê.

É melhor você ir dormir, seu voo sai cedo – sussurrei sensualmente, ele engoliu em seco antes de levantar os olhos para mim, quando o fez eles e arregalaram e Edward começou a tossir – O que foi baby?

- Hmm – pigarreou – Nada não

- Estou indo num clube de striper com Alice e Rosalie, não vou poder te levar no aeroporto, me desculpe – A vingança é uma cadela

- Certo – ele tentou sorrir – Então nos vemos daqui a três dias

- Sim – sorri – boa viagem – beijei o canto de seus lábios e sai do apartamento.

**EPOV**

Eu sou um merda, um bastardo filho da puta. Quem quero enganar botando a culpa em Bella? Eu queria tanto quanto ela, mas estava sendo um fraco, estava tendo problemas para admitir para mim mesmo que nossa relação de melhores amigos já estava indo para o espaço. Bella estava puta comigo e se eu bem a conhecia hoje ela sairia disposta a encontrar muito sexo. Isso me deixou na merda.

Duas horas depois ouvi a porta de seu quarto se abrir, tentei não levantar o olhar, mas foi impossível quando ela sussurrou sensualmente. Lá estava ela, gostosa como o inferno, desfilando sua bunda num minúsculo short e num top que deixava seus seios deliciosamente expostos.

Eu me arrependi de cada palavra que havia dito.

Ela saiu rebolando e eu me joguei no tapete como um saco de batatas, tentei clarear as ideias, tentei esquecer aquele pedaço de bunda, mas estava difícil. Isabella Swan estava fodendo a minha mente.

(...)

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Jasper deu um soco em meu braço para atrair minha atenção, ele estava com a fodida ideia de me fazer enxergar os benefícios de um namoro desde que nós entramos no avião

- Não sei, não quero saber – gemi puxando um pacote de M&M da minha bagagem de mão. O maldito pacotinho só me deixou mais deprimido, Bella fazia tanto por mim e eu a culpo por ser um idiota sem freio no pau.

- Você devia arranjar uma namorada, pensa bem, sexo diário, carinho, alguém para aquecer a cama, dividir uns problemas. Não é ruim cara, faça um experimento.

Considerei a ideia por um momento. Mesmo que eu não goste de repetir sexo, talvez seja uma boa ideia arranjar alguém que me surpreenda na cama, eu teria sexo diferente sempre que quisesse e esqueceria a bunda de Bella. Talvez não seja um bicho de sete cabeças, é só uma garota, um namoro de algumas semanas, não um casamento. Eu posso lidar com isso.

- Quer saber Jazz? Eu vou arrumar uma namorada.

* * *

**Já sabem não é? Reviews = Capítulo**

**Agradeçam a Mariana Cardoso, fizemos uma negociação. Um capítulo de SEOD por um capítulo de Paradise. Eu não pude negar, estava maluca pelo próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Vodka era a única coisa de eu me lembrava com clareza. Muita vodka, muita mesmo.

Abri os olhos cuspindo as 7 pragas do egito quando a claridade me atingiu, fechei os olhos e coloquei as mãos na cabeça. Noite de vadias me deixa na merda.

**Ressaca é uma droga.**

Lembro vagamente de ter dois homens de cueca dançando para mim, de virar mais de 50 doses e de tomar algumas em seus tanquinhos. Lembro também de ter me oferecido para um moreno sarado...

- Bells? - soltei um gritinho surpresa

- Porra Alice que susto do caralho - resmunguei sentando devagar e encontrando minha prima deitada ao meu lado, Rosalie estava jogada no tapete ao lado da cama, gemendo como uma vadia

- Eu estou fodida - resmungou - Deu um trabalho do caralho tirar você de cima de Jacob

Jacob? Quem é Jacob?

- O moreno gostoso que te comeu - Rosalie esclareceu minha pergunta muda - Você teve seus orgasmos e nós despachamos ele tem meia hora, não aguentava mais ficar no sofá, o tapete é bem mais confortável.

Ok não é tão ruim, ás vezes é bom ter um sexo com um fodido estranho.

Forcei a mente a lembrar da minha foda casual e o que eu consegui salvar foi suficiente para me deixar satisfeita, ao menos ele era simpático e bom de cama. Jacob né? Hm.

- Ele deixou o número dele preso na geladeira - Alice avisou, me deu um tapa e levantou - Você geme como uma cadela, vou tomar banho, estou cheirando a promiscuidade e olha que eu nem fiz nada, mas farei quando Jasper voltar.

- EW - gritei com Rose - Informação demais - ela balançou as mãos como se não se importasse e entrou no banheiro

- Emm sabe que você foi ver homens pelados com a irmãzinha dele? - perguntei sarcasticamente para minha cunhada

- Hm não, mas se você contar eu arrumo uma foda tão boa para Edward que ele vai querer casar com ela - essa garota é infeliz o suficiente para fazer isso. Lição número um: Jamais, em hipótese alguma duvide de Rosalie.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou - ergui as mãos me rendendo, estou odiando Edward, mas não quero que ele se case, sabe como é.

- Jacob é um cara legal - Rose começou - Você devia...

- Não continue essa frase - ameacei - Porquê se você completar em vez de acertar um pênis na sua testa eu enfio um na sua boca.

- Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou - ela imitou meu gesto e levantou - Estou indo fazer café, mexa sua bunda e venha fazer panquecas

Vadia aproveitadora. Fizemos café e comemos em silêncio, trocamos de roupa e seguimos para a agência, deixando Rosalie em sua loja de brinquedos pervertidos no caminho. Eu estava um bagaço, minha cabeça latejava e meu humor estava abaixo de zero, mesmo assim fui obrigada a dar uma olhada na lista de modelos que Jasper havia me mandado, todas as brasileiras selecionadas tinham uma bela bunda e isso me fez pensar que Edward tinha acompanhado de muito perto as seleções.

**EPOV**

Calor. Mulheres. Cerveja. Mulheres. Mais calor. Biquinis. Mulheres.

Porra, eu amo o Brasil.

Certo, eu vim a trabalho, mas as duas seleções que programei com Jasper foram feitas em apenas um dia. Isso me dava mais dois dias de sol, mas dois dias para apreciar as belas bundas em Copacabana.

- Estou saindo para tomar uma cerveja e andar por aí, tá afim? - Jazz convidou, distraído com o celular - Porra, Alice vai me matar um dia

- Por...? - arqueei as sobrancelhas, ele escondeu o celular e deu um sorriso safado

- Hm, nada - riu - Vai ou não?

- Não, estou esperando alguém - Jasper me deu um olhar sugestivo - A ideia foi sua, encontrei uma garota e se ela for boa de cama será minha namorada

- Você é tão romântico - ironizou

- Sim, eu sou - sacudi a mão dando um tchauzinho - Bom passeio

Não ouvi quando Jasper saiu, peguei o celular em cima da mesinha e digitei uma mensagem para Bella.

**De: EC**

**Para: BS**

_Hey B. conseguimos fazer a seleção em apenas um dia._

_Vou tirar hoje e amanhã para descansar por aqui, você iria adorar, é um país lindo._

_Se cuide, não dê ouvidos a Alice._

_Sinto sua falta baby, eu te amo._

Apertei o enviar quase chorando de culpa, a imagem de Bella saindo naquela noite dominou meus pensamentos e minhas calças. Está decidido, eu preciso de uma namorada para esquecer Bella, para tudo voltar a ser como era antes.

Meu celular vibrou e o nome de Bella piscou no visor

**De: BS**

**Para: EC**

_Sinto sua falta baby, resolvi seguir seus conselhos e arrumei uma boa transa._

_Me traga presentes e alguns biquinis brasileiros, os menores._

_Te amo._

Maldita criatura, ela devia saber o quanto suas palavras tinham efeito sobre mim, eu era um bastardo que estava de quatro por aquela mulher, estava maluco para entrar nas calças da minha melhor amiga. Deus me perdoe por isso, mas aquela garota diabólica tinha um poder enorme sobre mim, duvido que outra mulher, apenas com palavras numa sms me deixasse tão fodidamente duro como Bella deixava. Eu não precisava de uma namorada. Eu precisava de Bella.

(...)

O Brasil definitivamente foi um lugar bom para pensar sem interrupções. Eu acabei desmarcando com Camille e aproveitei meus dois dias de folga para pensar em Bella. Eu sabia que estava entrando em um terreno perigoso, que estava caminhando para um beco de incertezas, mas de alguma forma isso me deixou feliz. Eu estava cem por cento certo de que queria Bella, mesmo que a ideia de um relacionamento me assustasse eu me dei conta de que só com ela eu estaria disposto a tentar.

Desembarcamos no John F. Kennedy, Jasper estava animado com a ideia de matar as saudadades de Alice e eu queria ver minha garota o mais rápido possível. Pegamos as malas em uma velocidade fora do comum e disparamos pelas portas que davam para o saguão.

- Consegue vê-la? - Jasper esticou o pescoço tentando enxergar Alice no meio da multidão

- Não - murmurei ficando na ponta do pé e olhando ao redor - Será que elas não vieram?

- Claro que vieram idiota - Jasper me deu um tapa e olhou para a esquerda procurando - Ali, elas estão ali.

Eu me virei para ver Alice pulando como uma criança de 5 anos, Bella estava parada ao seu lado, de braços cruzados e um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela abriu os braços e a única coisa que eu pensei foi em me jogar neles. Larguei as malas no chão e corri em sua direção, puxei seu corpo contra o meu e inspirei o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Desculpe por dizer que o seu problema era falta de sexo, eu quis tanto quanto você, não quero que você faça sexo com ninguém, só comigo, me perdoa, eu sou um idiota, eu não transei com ninguém e as bundas foram escolha de Jasper - parei para respirar e ela gargalhou suavemente - Eu senti sua falta, eu não quero que você use biquinis brasileiros e quero que nunca mais me dê ouvidos quando eu estiver sendo um bastardo...

- Baby, respire - ela pediu ainda rindo e se afastou para olhar no meu rosto - O que deu em você?

- Eu senti sua falta - repeti como uma criança carente, ela me abraçou com força

- Eu também senti baby, mas agora você está aqui - riu - Agindo estranhamente, mas está aqui

- Eu me dei conta de que sou um bastardo – resmunguei

- Pare de falar besteira, vamos para casa, eu fiz sua comida favorita - concordei pegando sua mão e acariciando suas bochechas

- Olá para você também - Alice sorriu e apontou as minhas malas em seus pés - Se pensa que eu vou carregar para você está enganado

- Obrigado, você é um amor - disse sarcasticamente, soltando Bella para pegar a mala

- Faço o melhor que posso - devolveu mostrando a língua - Você sentiu minha falta?

- Nem um pouco

(...)

**BPOV**

Ter Edward em casa me acalmava e trazia de volta meu bom humor. Ele era um bastardo as vezes, mas mesmo assim eu o amava e já tinha me acostumado a nossa rotina de amor e ódio.

- No que você está pensando? - perguntou estendendo uma cerveja e sentando ao meu lado no sofá

- Na nossa relação de amor e ódio - ele riu - Sério, você me irrita, eu te irrito, sempre foi assim

- Desde que você era uma pentelha de tranças - ele concordou

- Exatamente - concordei e ficamos em silêncio. Minha língua estava coçando para perguntar o que exatamente suas palavras no aeroporto significavam, mas eu era muito medrosa para isso.

- Bella? - chamou cautelosamente

- Hm?

- O que eu disse no aeroporto foi a mais pura verdade - suspirou - Eu odiei saber que você transou com um cara

- A sugestão foi sua - sussurrei

- Eu disse para você não me ouvir quando eu estiver sendo um idiota - ele me puxou delicadamente para os seus braços - Eu realmente falei sério, não quero ninguém tocando em você além de mim, é estranho, mas é como eu me sinto agora.

Suspirei. Eu sabia que dar uma chance a sabe-se lá o que ele queria, seria o mesmo que escolher um par de chifres. Edward era um galinha, ele mesmo tinha me dito isso quando eu sugeri sexo, ele não repetia fodas, ele tinha me avisado.

- Acho que você está confuso - disse me afastando de seu colo e levantando - Você só sentiu minha falta, falta da sua _amiga -_ frisei a palavra - Não é como se você quisesse nada mais que sexo Edward. Você me rejeitou e ficou com ciúmes quando eu procurei outro.

- Você está fodidamente cega - ele sussurrou firme, sua voz saindo grosseira - Eu fui um idiota em ter negado o que eu sentia por você porra, aceite isso

- Eu preciso descansar Edward - murmurei sem olhar em seu rosto - Boa noite.

- Não, não, não, não - ele me puxou de volta com força - Você não vai a lugar algum enquanto eu não fizer o que eu quero.

- E o que você quer seu estúpido? - grunhi irritada

- Um beijo. Eu quero um beijo - eu não tive tempo de responder, seus lábios já estavam sobre os meus, exigentes e firmes.

* * *

**N/a**: Olá, eu não ia postar hoje, mas acabei postando porquê eu só vou conseguir atualizar isso aqui depois das minhas provas, que acabam no dia 24. Beijinhos :*

Lembrem-se que reviews são os combustíveis dos capítulos :3


	5. Chapter 5

_I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine_

_You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time_

**(Prince - Kiss)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Minha mente girava pela ousadia de Edward, mas mesmo que eu quisesse parar aquela palhaçada eu não conseguiria, não ia adiantar lutar contra a maré.

Correspondi o beijo com a mesma intesidade, nossas línguas brigando por espaço, seu hálito doce dominando meus sentidos e me deixando tonta, afundei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e ele apertou minha cintura por reflexo, nós estávamos tão colados que arriscaria a dizer que já éramos um só. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e puxou delicadamente, arrastando os dentes no processo.

- Amo você - sussurrou

A realidade me atingiu com um baque. Empurrei Edward para trás e o encarei assustada

- Não - balancei a cabeça desesperadamente - Não diga isso para mim

- O que eu fiz de errado? - perguntou confuso e deu um passo para frente, instintivamente dei dois para trás - Baby, qual o problema?

- Você me dá a porra de um beijo para dizer que me ama depois? - apertei a ponta do nariz com o indicador - Eu não preciso de um lembrete de que você me ama, que eu sou sua **melhor amiga.**

**- **Ei, não seja estúpida - grunhiu e me puxou de volta para os seus braços ignorando meus protestos - Eu amo você, não é como antes, não é o tipo de eu te amo que eu te daria como boa noite.

- Que tipo de eu te amo é esse então? - perguntei irritada, estava claro que aquele "eu te amo" não significava que ele realmente me amava, nem ele sabia o que aquilo tinha significado, ele estava claramente confuso.

- Hm, eu não sei - confessou abaixando a cabeça - Eu te amo, você sabe disso Bells

- Você me ama como amiga Edward, pelo amor de Deus - bati em seu braço - Eu não sei porque você me beijou, talvez tenha sido tesão reprimido não é? - debochei - Você não me ama como mulher, você ama qualquer uma que tiver uma vagina quente.

Edward não sabia o que dizer então optou por ficar calado e abaixar a cabeça, eu esperava que ele gritasse, que dissesse que eu estava errada e que alguma coisa dentro dele tinha mudado, mas eu só ganhei seu silêncio. Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e fui para o quarto puta da vida, nem eu sabia o que estava sentindo, tudo estava confuso como o inferno.

- AAAAAARG - Gritei afundando a cabeça no travesseiro - Eu te odeio Edward Cullen

**EPOV**

De todas as coisas que eu podia escolher fazer, optei pela mais sensata. Fechar a porra da boca.

- Merda - grunhi jogando as almofadas longe, eu não estava arrependido de ter beijado Bella, eu estava arrependido de não controlar a porra da minha maldita boca, agora ela achava que eu queria entrar em suas calças, na verdade eu queria, mas não desse jeito, não como uma transa casual. Eu não estava entendendo qual a necessidade de sussurrar que a amava enquanto experimentava aquele beijo, e que beijo, nunca tinha sentido tantas sensações , os beijos que eu costumava dar eram quentes, cheios de luxúria, mas ao beijar Bella eu senti o carinho que tinha por ela, senti pela primeira vez minha pele se arrepiar ao seu toque, senti amor... Talvez eu tenha me tornado um verdadeiro idiota.

_Ou talvez você a ame_

Não, não, não acho que possa ser isso. Eu a amo, de fato, mas não como um homem amaria uma mulher que quisesse a vida inteira. Eu queria tentar algo novo, eu queria Bella para mim, mas tinha medo do compromisso que isso acarretaria.

Será que há um jeito de ficar com ela sem que eu acabe machucando-a? Eu duvido.

Bufei e andei apressado até o quarto dela, bati na porta, uma, duas, três vezes.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

- VÁ EMBORA - Gritou chateada, ela estava chorando.

- Baby, por favor, não chore - pedi - Abre a porta para mim

- Não - fungou, sua voz estava mais perto da porta agora - Eu não quero falar com você

- Me perdoa - sussurrei sabendo que ela seria capaz de ouvir - Eu não sei o que deu em mim ok? Você me mandou uma mensagem e eu enlouqueci, eu tinha um encontro marcado, Jasper tinha dito que eu precisava de uma namorada e eu decidi tentar arranjar uma para esquecer a porra da ereção que eu tinha toda vez que lembrava de você, mas aí você fez o favor de me contar que transou com um desconhecido, eu desmarquei com Camille e decidi que se eu devia tentar algo devia ser com você, mas eu não quero te machucar, não sei se isso vai durar, eu estou confuso, assim como você. Bella eu não sei o que mudou, talvez eu até saiba e tenha medo de admitir, mas você não é só minha amiga. Não mais.

Silêncio. Só isso.

Esperei pacientemente, foram 5 longos minutos, a porta se abriu.

- Aleluia - empurrei a porta e a peguei no colo - Desculpa baby, desculpa

- Tudo bem - sorriu fraquinho e se aconchegou em meu peito - Quanto tempo dessa vez?

- 5 minutos baby, você está melhorando - brinquei fazendo com que ela me desse um sorriso, na nossa última briga ela demorou 3 minutos para abrir a porta.

- Você estava falando sério não estava? - perguntou esfregando os olhos inchados, a coloquei sobre a cama e me deitei ao seu lado

- Sim, tudo o que eu falei foi a mais pura verdade. Palavra de escoteiro

- Você quer tentar algo comigo? - ela estava envergonhada, corada e assustada como uma criança de 5 anos, apertou seu rosto em meu peito e soluçou baixinho

- Só se você quiser - acaricie seus cabelos - Só se você quiser meu amor.

(...)

Uma semana havia se passado, Bella andava manhosa, bicuda e envergonhada. E nós não havíamos voltado a tocar no assunto.

Depois daquela noite ela simplesmente beijou minha bochecha, se aconchegou em meu peito e dormiu, velei seu sono a noite inteira, tentando entender o que se passava naquela cabecinha, tentando encontrar respostas para minhas dúvidas e tentando inutilmente ignorar minha ansiedade de beijar seus lábios novamente. Eu me tornei um perdido fodido.

- Alice selecionou mais duas garotas para completar o cast - Jasper empurrou uma pasta preta para mim e arqueou as sobrancelhas - Pare de pensar em Bella por dois fodidos minutos e olhe a porra dessas fotos

- Uh, ok - bufei e puxei a pasta, a primeira era Sancler Frantz, loira, alta, olhos verdes, era muito bonita, Alice sempre fazia as melhores escolhas, sempre escolhia os melhores rostos, não as melhores bundas como Jasper fazia. Passei as fotos de Sancler e li o nome no alto da folha com os olhos arregalados - Camille Hanks, puta que pariu.

É claro que eu conhecia aquele rosto, cabelos e olhos castanhos, pele clara e corpo escultural. Camille era meu encontro e possível transa no Brasil, mas como ela veio parar aqui?

- Bela bunda - Jasper assoviou tirando a pasta das minhas mãos e olhando de perto - Minha mulher faz um bom trabalho.

- Foda-me - reclamei pegando o telefone e discando o ramal da sala de Alice - Essa é a Camille que eu conheci no Brasil, como diabos Alice descobriu essa menina?

_Oi Eddie_

_Não me chame assim _- grunhi - _Como você conheceu Camille?_

_Ah, ela é bonita né? Ela já tinha deixado suas fotos na agência, quando fizemos aquela seleção para os calendários de lingeries lembra? Então, Rosalie saiu de seu antro de perversão e veio me ajudar a escolher as duas modelos que faltavam, bem, ela achou a pasta de Camille e eu achei que ela seria ótima, entrei em contato com ela, ela está no Brasil, mas disse que não tem nenhum problema viajar, ela chega na segunda._

_Porra, que merda _- reclamei e ouvi Jasper rir no canto da sala - _Ok, era só isso mesmo Alice_

_Você vai me contar com detalhes não é? Sei que está escondendo coisas_

_Seu namorado conta, Jasper filho da puta, larga a porra do meu celular_

- Bella como papel de parede? Que meigo

- Jasper - Grunhi puxando um lápis e atirando na sua direção - Larga essa porra

_Ok, hora de desligar, vejo você no almoço -_ Alice riu e desligou, me virei para encontrar o fodido rindo que nem um maluco

- O que é tão engraçado? - perguntei irritado

- Você está de quatro pela Bells, tava na cara que isso um dia ia acontecer, bem, ela tem uma boa bunda

- Feche a boca, bastardo

**BPOV**

- Espere aí, ele disse que quer tentar algo com você? - Rose repetiu incrédula

- Isso, porra, é a décima vez que eu confirmo, onde está o seu ouvido? - bufei me jogando no pequeno sofá de couro

- E o que você vai fazer? - sentou ao meu lado cruzando as pernas - Porque está claro que você precisa fazer alguma coisa

- Vou continuar fazendo o que fiz. Absolutamente nada - assoprei as unhas - Ele mexeu comigo, mas eu não quero ser entulho na sua cama. Eu mereço mais que alguém que só me queira por sexo.

- Porra, deixe de ser idiota - revirei os olhos e ganhei um tapa na nuca

- Esta merda dói Rosalie Swan. O que merda você quer que eu faça? - encarei minha doce cunhada irritada. Porque ela estava puta? Não deveria ser eu a garota a dar chilique?

- Dê uma chance a ele, sua encalhada fodida, se você não der eu vou rogar aquela minha praga da foda boa - ameaçou apontando o dedo na minha cara

- Rose, entenda, Edward é um galinha, você me quer com chifres? É isso que você deseja para sua cunhada? - ela revirou os olhos

- Bella, conhecendo Edward como você conhece, você acha que ele diria isso se não fosse o que ele sente? Quantas vezes ele disse isso para alguém? Garota, ele está de quatro por você, na verdade é de se estranhar que vocês não tenham começado um namoro, vocês tem química, são amigos, perfeitos um para o outro. Tire essas merdas da sua cabeça e aproveita a vida mulher.

Do ponto de vista de Rosalie as coisas eram mais fáceis, mas do meu ponto de vista as coisas eram desastrosas. Edward era um galinha, o típico comedor de uma noite, eu não queria simplesmente aceitar o seu "se for para tentar algo que seja com você" e se ele não gostasse do que estava tentando e acabasse me trocando por uma loira peituda de pornô?

Eu não estou psicologicamente preparada para isso.

- Terra para Bella - Alice sacudiu suas mãos em frente ao meu rosto e apertou minhas bochechas - O que sua foto faz no papel de parede de Edward?

- Hein? - saí do transe e encarei seu rosto muito perto do meu, quando Alice chegou aqui?

- Jasper acaba de me contar - sentou ao meu lado e assoprou as unhas - Linha quente

- Despeje isso cadela - Rose incentivou. Se você queria fofocar bastava dizer que o assunto vinha da linha quente, pronto, você tinha total atenção - O informante é Jasper? Ele está se saindo muito bem.

- Oh por favor, eu estava no telefone com Edward, Jasper viu sua foto - apontou para mim - no papel de parede do celular dele.

-Que foto? - perguntei sorrindo discretamente, bem, não tão discretamente, meu sorriso podia rasgar minha cara.

- Você dormindo - Alice suspirou - Mova sua bunda para dar uma chance a ele, é tudo que eu peço

- Vamos voltar ao trabalho? - perguntei mudando de assunto, disquei o ramal de Edward - Hey Cullen, dez minutos para sua próxima reunião.

(...)

A semana passou, o fim de semana chegou e com ele nosso tradicional café da manhã de sábado. Edward levantou cedo para ir ao mercado comprar tudo que precisávamos para fazer muffins, waffles e panquecas. Lavei a louça do dia anterior e deixei a cozinha limpa, deitando no sofá em seguida para esperar.

Edward passou a semana sendo um doce comigo, me mandando mensagens a todo minuto e saindo no meio do expediente para me comprar um Mocha na Starbucks, eu sabia que ele queria me agradar e estava ansioso para que eu tocasse no assunto "tentar algo novo". Foi mais difícil do que imaginei, ter Edward se declarando e simplesmente virar e dormir, ignorando todas as borboletas em meu estômago. Eu queria gritar "sim, me faça sua, eu estou disposta a tentar qualquer coisa com você" Mas minha mente medrosa e infantil espantou qualquer ideia. Eu ainda tinha medo, medo de me machucar no processo, mas eu estava muito mais decidida que antes, eu daria o meu melhor para ser a única na vida e na cama de Edward.

- QUERIDA, CHEGUEI - ele fez uma voz engraçada e jogou as chaves na mesa de centro - Me ajuda com as sacolas bonitinha

- Não mesmo, você faz o serviço pesado - rebolei até a cozinha e o ajudei a arrumar tudo no balcão - Meus peitos ainda estão coçando

- Já me ofereci para fazer parar - ele gargalhou - Baby, eu quero panqueca com morangos

- Como se eu não soubesse - revirei os olhos - Sabe, eu estive pensando... - batuquei os dedos no tampo de mármore e fingir pensar

- Em que? - perguntou concentrado em pegar as vasilhas para separar os ingredientes, estiquei meus braços para abraçar suas costas e depositar um beijo em sua nuca.

- Podemos tentar baby - sussurrei, Edward enrijeceu, respirou fundo e virou-se lentamente.

- Sério? - seus olhos brilhavam como o de uma criança ganhando presentes no natal - Podemos mesmo?

- Mas é claro que... - o telefone tocou, fiz sinal para que ele esperasse e puxei aparelho

_Sim?_

_É da casa de Edward Cullen? _- franzi a testa para a voz feminina

_É, com quem eu falo?_

_Edward está aí? Gostaria de falar com ele, é Camille, a garota do Brasil _

Lembrei da conversa que tive com Edward onde ele mencionava algo sobre desmarcar um encontro com uma possível namorada. Quem me garante que ele não enfiou seu pau nessa vadia?

Respirei fundo, puta da vida estendi o braço e coloquei o telefone em suas mãos.

- É para você - grunhi - A sua puta brasileira

* * *

**N/a**: Só porquê eu sou muito boazinha, escapei dos estudos para passar aqui por vocês meu docinhos.

Vamos chegar na marca das 50 reviews? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Deus me odeia.

Eu esperei uma longa e fodida semana para Bella dizer o que eu queria ouvir, quando ela faz a porra do telefone toca e era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Camille.

**Telefonemas inesperados são uma droga.**

_O que diabos você quer Camille?_ - grunhi sem paciência de ser educado

_Uou, que bicho te mordeu?_

_Apenas diga o que você quer_ - sibilei apertando o pano de prato, vi Bella bater a massa da panqueca com uma violência exagerada, tão bonitinha sendo ciumenta.

_Eu só queria avisar que eu chego na segunda, podemos sair para jantar, que tal?_

_Não Camille, não podemos sair para jantar, nossa relação vai ser profissional entendeu? _

_Credo Edward, eu converso com você pessoalmente quando chegar, boa noite_

Ela desligou na minha cara e aquela merda me deu certeza que ela não me deixaria em paz.

- EDWARD CULLEN - Bella gritou como uma leoa furiosa assim que o telefone bateu no gancho

- Sim? - sorri torto tentando escapar de seus olhares mortais, ela apontou uma colher de pau na minha direção e o olhar que ela me deu foi daqueles encolhedores de bolas.

- Ouça bem - sussurrou se aproximando devagar, eu devia manter meu sorriso na cara, mas a verdade é que eu temia como o inferno a fúria daquela aprendiz de Catherine Tramell.

- O que meu amor? - sorri me afastando a medida que ela se aproximava, eu estavas prestes a correr quando ela pulou e agarrou a gola da minha camisa, arregalei os olhos assustado, mas ela continuou a me fitar com cara de maníaca, Deus, eu tenho um medo do inferno dessa expressão.

- Enfie seu pau nessa vadia e eu te mando diretamente para o inferno - assenti sem dizer nada, ela sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido e se afastou rebolando para a mesa - Pega açúcar para mim?

Foda-me, um brinde à insanidade.

.

.

.

Meu final de semana não podia ter sido mais normal, nós passamos o domingo fazendo um piquenique dentro da loja safada de Rosalie, devo dizer que foi uma experiência boa comer observando a infinidade de vibradores, algemas, calcinhas, fantasias e todo o material promíscuo que enchia o lugar. Desnecessário dizer que Jasper fez suas compras, alegando que compraria escondido de Alice algumas revistas para poder observar todas as bundas, juro que esse cara tem sérios problemas.

Bundas a parte, demos uma volta pela cidade e pegamos um cinema, não dei atenção a porcaria nenhuma que não fosse a garota ao meu lado. Bella estava linda, sorrindo para todos e sendo malditamente fofa enquanto comia sua pipoca e roubava meu refrigerante, detalhes como esses antes me passavam despercebidos, mas bastou olhar melhor para essa garota que eu me apaixonei perdidamente.

Eu disse apaixonado?

Não foi isso o que eu eu quis dizer.

**BPOV**

Certo, ter um ataque de ciúmes é super normal. Não é?

Dei um avisinho básico - nada ameaçador - para meu querido amigo e ficamos bem, olha só que maravilha.

- Nós estamos atrasados - Edward apareceu no quarto abotoando a camisa

- Já vou, quanta pressa - resmunguei terminando de colocar os sapatos, segunda feira deveria ser feriado, toda semana.

Edward dirigiu a toda velocidade até a agência, fui alertada no caminho que a tal Camille chegaria hoje e nós iriamos acompanhar sua sessão de fotos. Interessante.

Como boa moça de classe eu dei meu melhor sorriso colgate para Edward e beijei seus lábios antes de sair do carro, deixando um homem confuso e sorridente para toda a minha bipolaridade. Alice já estava no hall com Jasper, não havia nenhum sinal de Rosalie e seus vibradores então eu pude respirar em paz e sorrir enquanto tomava um café com bolinhos.

A manhã se arrastou lentamente, organizei mais uma vez a porcaria da agenda de Edward, ele era incapaz de manter aquela droga organizada por dois dias seguidos, eu precisava seriamente dar uma aula de organização para aquele bastardo.

- Baby, estou indo para a sessão de Camille, você vem? - sorri inocentemente

- Claro que sim - ele me olhou desconfiado - Que é?

- Hm, nada - enganchei meu braço no seu para mostrar que ele tinha dona, porque não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de deixá-lo solto por aí, ele não era nada meu, não ainda, mas seria.

Como eu me tornei tão segura eu não sei, mas realmente não importa.

Os fotógrafos corriam por todo o lugar, Jasper estava no canto apenas observando tudo que a garota fazia, ela até que era bonitinha. Certo, ela era um mulherão, curvas certas nos lugares certos.

**Beleza brasileira é uma droga.**

- E aí Bells? Apreciando? - Jasper cutucou minhas costelas e me empurrou com os quadris, cruzei os braços sob o peito e a olhei melhor.

- Hm, ela é bonita - comentei - Mas, eu tenho uma bunda melhor

- Com certeza - ele esticou a cabeça para apreciar a vista, Edward esticou as mãos e deu um soco em seu braço.

- Deixe de ser um tarado fodido e tire os olhos dessa bunda, ela tem dono

Uh, papai me vendeu e eu não sabia.

- Tenho dono é? - aproveitei que o chilique de Edward tinha atraído a atenção da aprendiz de modelo e circundei meus braços em seu pescoço - Que ciumento.

- Vocês já estão se pegando como loucos?

- Ainda não - sorri - Quem sabe mais tarde?

- Uou, isso foi... - Edward interrompeu Jasper

- Rápido?

- Também achei - comentei - Mas não importa.

E realmente não importava, eu só queria jogar fora qualquer ideia boba de que eu não poderia ficar com o meu melhor amigo, eu realmente queria dar ouvidos a toda bobeira romântica de Edward e me deixar levar nessa sensação gostosa de paz que ele me proporcionava.

A tarde foi entediante, Edward teve que monitorar as fotos de Camille e a vadia se aproveitou para tentar tocá-lo, passamos o tempo todo trocando olhares, ela me olhando com deboche enquanto eu a fuzilava com meu olhares assassinos, mas eu fiquei agradecida em ver que Edward parecia não perceber, ele sorria para mim, beijava meus cabelos, ficava ao meu lado ou simplesmente segurava minha mão.

Eu tinha que fazer dar certo, por mim e por ele.

Não ia doer dar essa a chance para nós. Não é?

.

.

.

**EPOV**

"A mulher mais idiota pode dominar um sábio. Mas é preciso uma mulher extremamente sábia para dominar um idiota" Já dizia Rudyard Kipling e o bastardo tinha razão.

Foda-me, Bella era a pessoa mais sábia na terra, eu estava de quatro, perdidamente apaixonado.

Quem diria não é? Era incrível a maneira que eu virei massinha de modelar nas mãos de Bella. O famoso pegador, o cara que não repetia nenhuma transa agora estava há semanas sem sexo, tudo pela garota que dormia no quarto ao lado e que trazia um sorriso sincero no meu rosto.

De uma forma maluca Bella era o que me faltava para tomar jeito, sim, uma garota completamente insana , cheia de bipolaridades e sorrisos sinistros, mas era somente por ela que eu mudaria, deixaria para trás tudo que fui um dia, mostraria a ela que eu era capaz de ser merecedor de seus sorrisos, que eu era capaz de ser o dono do seu coração.

Eu me tornei um maricas.

E me orgulho disso.

- Baby, tem lasanha para o jantar - bati na porta de seu quarto e esperei pacientemente

- Pera, tô pelada, caramba, cadê minha calcinha? - revirei os olhos e voltei para a cozinha para terminar de colocar a mesa - EDWARD?

- Que é?

- Você viu minha calcinha da mulher maravilha?

- Não baby - ri - Eu não vi

- Droga - ela bufou e o barulho das gavetas batendo se tornou mais alto - EDWARD?

- Oi amor

- Me empresta uma cueca?

- Como é? - ri alto jogando a cabeça para trás e voltei para o quarto, ela estava nua sentada na cama de beicinho e com os cabelos bagunçados - O que foi baby?

- Tpm, quero calcinha grande, a da mulher maravilha sumiu - ela explicou que nem uma criança

- Não tem outra? - perguntei acariciando seus cabelos e a puxando para os meus braços sem se importar com sua nudez

- Tem, mas eu quero aquela - ela emburrou e eu juro que vi lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.

- Vou buscar uma cueca tá bom? - ela assentiu de beicinho, busquei uma cueca e uma camiseta larga para dar para ela - Toma, presente

- Obrigada - ela sorriu um pouco e se vestiu na minha frente, como uma mulher poderia ser tão linda vestindo uma cueca e uma camisa gigante? Seus cabelos molhados estavam embolados em um coque no alto de sua cabeça e ela estava com uma meia de dedinhos colorida. Fofa.

- Linda - sorri puxando seu corpo contra o meu, a peguei no colo e a carreguei para a cozinha - Vou cuidar de você meu amor

- Jura? Juradinho?

- Juro, juradinho

Eu cuidaria da minha pequena, não só agora, para sempre soava bem.

* * *

**N/a: 25 reviews e eu volto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Estava quente para caralho, Bella estava enroscada em mim como uma gata e embora estivesse linda eu estava prestes a morrer tostado.

Olhei para o despertador na cabeceira, 3:00 da manhã, certo eu vou ter que acordá-la se quiser dormir, não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu consiga pregar o olho com todo esse calor.

- Baby, está quente para caralho - sussurrei mexendo em seus cabelos - Eu não estou conseguindo dormir

Nenhuma resposta.

- Baby - tentei de novo acariciando suas costas, Bella gemeu baixinho mandando ondas diretas para meu amigão.

- Hmm Ed, assim - ela se contorceu em cima de mim e meu coração quase parou quando suas mãos desceram para apertar meu pau - Hm, isso, mais forte.

Foda-me, ela está tendo um sonho erótico.

- Baby - gemi agoniado quando ela apertou as mãos na minha ereção - Acorde

- Ed, hm, mais rápido, isso, aah - ela gritou e eu juro que tive que fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não gozar nas calças como um fodido adolescente, ela virou ofegante rolando as pernas para longe de mim e se aconchegou melhor no travesseiro, sua respiração voltou ao normal a medida que ela se enroscava nas cobertas.

Olhando o lado bom o calor passou, olhando o lado ruim meu pau vai ter que ter um encontro com minha mão no banheiro.

**Sonhos eróticos são uma droga.**

.

.

.

Acordei mau humorado, Bella ainda dormia de bunda para cima insconsciente de que tinha me deixado duro na madrugada, resolvi descontar minha frustração sexual na cozinha, fiz panquecas, ovos, bacon, suco de laranja, café e chá, tudo para minha doce e amuada garota de tpm.

- Hm, que cheiro bom - ela sorriu sonolenta e se moveu pela cozinha para beijar minha bochecha - Bom dia

- Bom dia baby - sorri - Se sente melhor?

- Tenho cólica - resmungou esticando os braços para pegar os pratos e talheres no armário, ela ainda estava com minha cueca Calvin Klein e minha blusa larga demais para seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados ao redor de seu rosto e ela tinha um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios.

- Linda - sussurrei me aproximando devagar, beijei sua nuca e a virei para mim - Você é a garota mais linda que eu já conheci

- Você conheceu poucas mulheres então - rebateu divertida - Obrigada

- Não por isso - escovei meus lábios nos seus - Então? Uma chance hein? - mexi as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu

- Uma chance, não faça com que eu me arrependa - ameaçou divertida e se inclinou para que eu a beijasse. Finalmente.

A puxei pelo quadril e segurei seus cabelos buscando sua boca, gememos juntos quando nossas línguas se encontraram movendo-se uma contra a outra numa dança lenta e sensual. Empurrei seu corpo delicadamente contra a geladeira e ela apertou os braços no meu pescoço, ciente de que estava com ela nos meus braços não pude deixar de agradecer a força divina que colocou essa garota na minha vida.

Engraçado, nós vivemos tanto tempo juntos e foi necessário um sonho erótico para que eu finalmente me desse conta de que sempre desejei Bella.

Nos separamos com selinhos delicados e sussurros carinhosos, coloquei seu café e a observei comer com um sorriso idiota na cara, talvez eu estivesse apaixonado e agora essa perspectiva não parecia tão terrível, não quando eu podia colocar um sorriso tão grande e sincero nos lábios de Bella.

Sim, eu virei um bobo.

**BPOV**

- Bom dia irmãozinho - beijei a bochecha de Emmett e o abracei apertado, eu estava no meu melhor dia, mesmo com uma cólica filha da puta e com a tpm me matando eu não podia deixar de estar feliz, Edward estava ao meu lado com o mesmo sorriso idiota, acenando para todo e qualquer funcionário num raio de 15 metros.

Parece que estamos curtindo nosso momento, isso é tão meigo.

- O que você fez com a minha irmã? - Emmett colocou a mão no peito fingindo medo - Traga a Bella de volta

- Haha, engraçadinho - mostrei a língua e saí rebolando para a minha sala, acenei para Jazz e Alice no meio do caminho e até sorri para a Stanley tamanha a minha animação. Certo, eu estou nas nuvens, meu eu interior está comendo uvas em um divã.

Enquanto passava a agenda e os compromissos para Edward não pude parar de pensar em como as coisas entre nós haviam mudado em tão pouco tempo, nós éramos amigos, eu tive um sonho erótico, a coisa descambou e bum, nós estávamos apaixonados.

Na realidade eu estava apaixonada, Edward era outra história, ele sempre seria um ser humano complicado, principalmente no assunto mulher, mas eu lhe concederia o benefício da minha companhia, só que ele teria que merecer todo o amor e todo o sexo que eu estava disposta a dar.

Simples assim.

Camille apareceu na empresa depois do almoço, toda inocente e cheia de sorrisos de merda para Edward, derrubei acidentalmente um copo de suco em sua blusa de seda e fiz minha maior cena pedindo desculpas, até emprestei uma blusa minha para ela voltar para casa. O resultado? 5 estrelinhas com Edward, o inocente disse que eu era mesmo uma mulher maravilhosa, pobre coitado, se ele soubesse...

Estava pronta para sair quando Alice entrou com um sorriso de merda na minha sala para avisar que eu tinha visitas no saguão, que diabos, quem veio atrapalhar minha volta para casa? Eu tenho cólicas e preciso de cama e uma sopa quentinha.

Com má vontade marchei em cima dos meus saltos até a recepção onde um cara alto, forte, gostoso e sexy para cacete estava de braços cruzados com um sorriso arranca calcinha no rosto, forcei minha mente a lembrar de onde eu conhecia aquele pedaço do céu e quase desmaio ao lembrar que eu o conhecia até bem demais. Porra.

- Hey Bella - ele sorriu - Sabe como é, se maomé não vai até a montanha...

Santa merda, que inferno.

O que o cara que eu transei num momento de rebeldia está fazendo no meu emprego?

Qual o nome dele mesmo? José, Jacó, João... Jacob, isso.

- Olá Jacob - sorri educadamente - Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Quanta formalidade - ele riu, era um som agradável, mas eu estava assustada demais para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, porra, o cara que eu transei estava na minha frente e eu nem o conhecia - Eu deixei meu telefone e você nem me ligou, daí lembrei que você me disse que trabalhava aqui, aí pensei que talvez fosse uma boa ideia vir convidá-la para tomar um drinque na sexta.

Merda.

- Hm Jacob, eu não sei - torci as mãos nervosamente e alisei minha saia

- Como amigos Bella, se você está pensando que eu fiquei com uma impressão ruim sua só porque transamos está enganada - Uau, como ele sabe? - Eu sei que você é uma garota legal, por isso estou te convidando para um drinque sem compromisso.

Não pode ser ruim, ele é um cara bacana, porquê não?

- Claro, tudo bem Jacob - sorri - Na sexta? Depois do trabalho?

- Eu venho te buscar, 5:30 está bem? - ele sorriu

- Sim, ótimo

- Então até sexta - ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha, se afastou acenando com um sorriso infantil - Tchau Bella

Acenei de volta ainda meio entorpecida, eu ia tomar um drinque casual com o cara que eu fiz sexo casualmente, puta que pariu.

- Quem era o seu amiguinho? - sim, o circo está completo, foda-me

- Jacob - virei para encontrar um Edward furioso - Há quanto tempo você está aí com essa cara de merda?

- Tempo suficiente - seu olhar enrijeceu a medida que ele me fitava dos pés a cabeça - É com ele que você transou quando eu viajei?

Porra, como ele sabe? Estou lidando com videntes e nem ao menos me avisaram, que merda.

- Hmm, sim, mas - respirei fundo - O que você tem a ver com isso?

Edward praticamente rosnou para mim e respirou fundo, apertou o indicador na ponta do nariz e eu sabia que ele estava furioso, merda, odeio essa expressão dele.

- O que ele queria? - perguntou pacientemente

- Um drinque, na sexta - sorri fraquinho

- Você não vai

O QUÊ?

- Desculpe? - cruzei os braços - O que você disse?

- Eu disse que você não vai - ele falou pausadamente, os olhos endurecendo a medida que ele encarava a teimosia nos meus. Ah, mas eu vou sim, quem ele pensa que é para me impedir.

- Eu vou sim, quer você queira, quer não - rebati o olhando friamente , nesse jogo dois podem jogar meu caro.

- Certo, veremos - ele sorriu sombrio e sumiu pelo saguão.

Mas que grande merda.

**Teimosia e olhares congelantes são uma droga.**

* * *

**N/a: Capítulo curtinho, mas é só um gostinho do que está por vir, do que Edward vai aprontar para manter Jacob longe.**

**Beijinhos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Quem diabos era o indígena fisiculturista no saguão? E porque o índio marombeiro estava cheio de sorrisos para a minha mulher?

Andei até Bella quando o lobo mau acenou cheio de merda e foi embora, dezenas de cabeça viraram para ver ele passar, mas que porra, o que é tão atraente nesses músculos? Tá na cara que ele toma bomba, sabe o que dizem desses caras? Eles broxam.

- Quem era o seu amiguinho? - perguntei assustando a bonitinha, tentei controlar a fúria esmagadora que me dominava, se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto é ver outros caras rondando minha futura namorada.

- Jacob - ela se encolheu diante do meu olhar e bateu os pés impaciente - Há quanto tempo você está aí com essa cara de merda?

- Tempo suficiente - resolvi jogar verde - É com ele que você transou quando eu viajei?

Seria hilário em outra situação, mas ver o pânico nos olhos de Bella só confirmava o que eu temia.

Porra. O índio comeu minha mulher.

- Hmm, sim, mas - ela respirou fundo - O que você tem a ver com isso?

Apertei o indicador no nariz para controlar o nervosismo, o que eu tenho a ver com isso, oh sério, a porra de um índio fez seus rituais de sexo com a minha mulher e ela diz que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Que diabos, será que ele pode fazer uma dancinha da paixão? Igual aquelas que eles fazem para chover? Deus queira que não.

- O que ele queria? - perguntei só para ter certeza, era claro que ele queria fazer o ritual do acasalamento.

- Um drinque, na sexta - sorriu fraquinho.

Merda, merda, merda.

E se ele colocar algum alucinógeno na bebida? Eu não confio em índios.

- Você não vai - disse simplesmente, eu não ia correr o risco de perder minha mulher para ele. Apesar dos pesares eu gosto de Bella e não quero que ela caia nas mãos de um cara que toma anabolizante e pode broxar quando ela mais precisa. Por isso estou aqui,bonito, forte e com um ótimo desempenho sexual para satisfazé-la e manté-la longe de índios que broxam na hora do rale e rola.

- Desculpe? - Bella cruzou os braços - O que você disse?

- Eu disse que você não vai - falei pausadamente para que ela entendesse, ela me encarou determinada e eu amaldiçoei todos os genes teimosos daquela criatura, ela tinha puxado Charlie, tão teimosa quanto o pai, acho que a gente raspasse o bigode dele ele perderia tudo, tipo Sansão, só que Charlie era teimoso e eu posso jurar que sua fonte de teimosia estava no bigode. Só há essa explicação para um bigode recusar-se a ficar branco depois de tanto tempo, talvez ele até tenha a fonte da juventude naqueles cabelos crespos.

- Eu vou sim, quer você queira, quer não - ela rebateu cheia de determinação, para o inferno, ela não sai com esse índio enquanto eu estiver vivo e saudável.

- Certo, veremos - sorri e arrastei os pés pelo saguão até minha sala, eu precisava das minhas chaves para voltar para o conforto do meu apartamento com Bella. Enquanto andava bolava mil e um planos para manter minha futura namorada longe do cocar de Jacob.

Quando eu voltei ao saguão eu já tinha tudo pronto para proteger Bella dos rituais do índio Schwarzenegger.

**BPOV**

Dizer que eu estava com medo do bom humor de Edward era eufemismo, aquele sorriso potente só significava uma coisa: Merda.

Deixei de lado a paranoia porque eu só queria que ele me levasse para casa, minha cama me esperava e com certeza eu faria uma ceninha para ganhar uma sopa feita por Edward, o cara é bonito, sexy e ainda cozinha bem para caramba. Resumidamente o homem que todas pediram a Deus, mas que só eu tenho.

Amém.

- Porra, que maravilha - me joguei na cama grata por estar em casa - Baby, tira meus sapatos?

- Ah que bonitinha - ele debochou - Você é tão amável quando precisa de mim

Mesmo resmungando feito uma mulherzinha Edward tirou meus sapatos, devolveu sua cueca e camisa para que eu vestisse e ainda me deu uma meia de dedinhos para aquecer meus pés, ele colocou um filme bobo na tv, mandou eu ficar quietinha e depois de um beijo na testa ele foi fazer minha sopa.

Certo, ele sabe me ganhar, mas não preciso que ele tenha consciência disso.

Jantamos conversando sobre tudo, falamos até sobre as modelos que Alice tinha escolhido para o próximo projeto, uma mecânica famosa tinha contratado nossos serviços para os calendários, isso significava muita mulher quente, pneus e pouca roupa, Edward com certeza não estaria presente nesse ensaio.

Enquanto eu pudesse evitar a única mulher quente que ele veria seria eu mesma. Ah sim, a modéstia me acompanha desde os primórdios da minha existência.

.

.

.

Como de costume eu repassei a agenda com Edward, ele teria uma reunião no Soho e eu iria com ele, o dono de um pub queria fazer fotos para o seu site e embora Edward preferisse mandar o pobre Jasper para resolver tudo ele não podia, Jazz estava no Madison Square Garden supervisionando as fotos para uma loja de esportes, eu bem que teria ter ido com ele, mas meu trabalho era dar conta de Edward e não do bundamaníaco que atende pelo nome de Jasper Cullen.

Fiz uma pausa para tomar um café e irritar a vadia Stanley, arrumei um tempo para papear com Alice e ainda liguei para Rose para saber como andava suas vendas de produtos sadomasoquistas, surpreendentemente ela estava vendendo seus produtos como água, o mundo decidiu se tornar sádico e minha cunhada estava lucrando com isso, Rose sempre ganhou muito dinheiro com seu sex shop, ela ganhava muito bem com a arte do sexo e olha que nem era prostituta.

Talvez quando eu cansasse de ser assessora de Edward eu me tornasse uma revendedora dos produtos da Sex Angel, Charlie ficaria contente, afinal Rosalie sempre lhe dava um vale compras da loja e acredite, meu velho sempre ficava feliz e comprava alguma coisa safada que eu não fazia questão de saber, embora ele não se importasse em contar.

Se eu trabalhasse na loja seriam dois vales para suprir as necessidades sexuais do meu pai. Eca.

- Hey Emm - beijei a bochecha de meu irmão e lhe entreguei um café e dois bolinhos de mirtilo, ele me olhou estranho e pegou a comida das minhas mãos com receio

- Você cuspiu nesse café?

- Caralho, quanta babaquice - revirei os olhos - Você é meu irmão, embora eu não esteja satisfeita não posso mudar isso

- Que gentil - debochou mordendo o bolinho com vontade - Se isso me der alguma dor de barriga eu vou fazer você desentupir minha privada

- Que nojo Emmett - bati em seu braço com a mão desocupada - Deixe de ser um babaca fodido e me escute, Edward e eu estamos prestes a ter um relacionamento, eu não devo nada a você, mas gosto de pedir sua opinião apenas para discordar em seguida

- Nossa, estou honrado em ouví-la - ele virou um gole do café e me virou colocando seus óculos de leitura, ri ao ver que ele estava lutando para parecer sério, ele mantinha as pernas cruzadas e as mãos apoiadas no queixo, seu olhar me analisava e isso só tornava a cena mais cômica - Relacionamento é? Você e o Sr. Como todas não importa quem seja

- Edward mudou - comentei ácida, já estava arrependida de ter uma conversa com Emm, na nossa relação de amor e ódio sempre dividimos nossos segredos, mas parece que discutir que meu melhor amigo estava querendo algo comigo não tinha sido boa ideia.

- Mudou mesmo Bella? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas - Docinho, não seja tão ingênua, o cara viveu a vida inteira disparando sua arma a torto e a direita, dormiu com tantas mulheres que passaríamos anos contando nos dedos, ele é meu amigo, vai parecer um pouco baitola, mas eu amo Edward, só que ele não é o cara que eu gostaria que comesse minha irmã. Na verdade eu não quero ninguém comendo a minha irmã, mas se tiver um top "3 caras que eu gostaria que comessem minha irmã", Edward estaria excluído dessa lista. Você realmente acredita que Edward mudou assim, de uma hora para a outra? Francamente baby.

Baby, baby, baby. Emm só me chamava assim quando estava no modo superprotetor.

Não tinha como não ouvir meu irmão, fazia total sentido que Emm pensasse assim, afinal, até pouco tempo atrás Edward era um solteiro convicto, comedor de moças e sem pensamentos futuros de entrar de cabeça num relacionamento. Ele de fato tinha mudado? Ou eu seria mais uma garota em sua cama a ser descartada na manhã seguinte?

- Ok, minha cabeça está cheia de merda, você tem razão em certos pontos

- Tenho é? - ele pareceu surpreso que eu tivesse ouvido, mas logo se recompôs - É, eu tenho sim

- Certo, obrigada por foder minha mente, eu tenho um compromisso no Soho, amo você - beijei sua bochecha - Toma meu bolinho como prova de amor

É claro que eu estava confusa e me xinguei por isso, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que esqueceria essas merdas e daria uma chance a Edward, mas Emmett buzinando em meu ouvido certamente me fez rever meus conceitos.

Será que era uma boa ideia arriscar nosso relacionamento confortável de amizade e se render ao desconhecido? Com certeza não.

O caminho até o Soho foi feito em silêncio, Edward estava concentrado demais e isso nem sempre era um bom sinal, alguma coisa me dizia que ele estava aprontando e eu sabia que era algo ruim, pensei em perguntar em que ele tanto pensava, mas Edward não iria responder. Demoramos pouco mais de uma hora no pub, fechamos negócio com um simpático espanhol e daríamos início as fotos no final da semana, tínhamos um prazo de duas semanas e isso nos dava bastante tempo com o projeto, seria algo básico, mulheres e homens bonitos se divertindo no estabelecimento.

Edward pediu licença para atender seu telefone quando chegamos ao estacionamento, quem era tão importante para que ele escondesse de mim? Talvez fosse Camille ou outra vadia que ele tinha contato, merda, minha mente já estava me traindo, podia ser somente seus pais e ele queria um pouco de privacidade. Isso, pensamento positivo.

**Insegurança é uma droga.**

A semana se passou sem maiores acontecimentos, Charlie ligou apenas para comentar que estava com uma namorada nova e que ela era quente na cama, eu tive que fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não colocar meu café da manhã para fora, como se eu precisasse de mais merda na minha mente fodida.

Edward e eu ainda estávamos na base dos beijinhos meigos e do excesso de carinho, eu estava com o pé atrás, mas me recusei a expressar isso, eu tinha que parar de dar ouvidos a qualquer merda que me falassem. Nossa relação era arriscada? Porra, é claro que sim, mas eu nunca tive medo de perigo.

O que seria da vida sem uma boa dose de aventura? Mais aventura que se arriscar num relacionamento com seu melhor amigo, só pular de um avião sem paraquedas.

- Hey baby, algum problema? - Edward agachou na minha frente e colocou para trás o cabelo que caia em meu rosto - Você parece tão pensativa

- É só bobeira - bufei - Charlie tem uma nova namorada

- E você está com ciúmes?

- Nah, é só nojo mesmo - Edward me olhou com sua típica careta lerda de incompreensão - Ele me contou suas aventuras sexuais - esclareci e ele gargalhou histericamente, claro, não era o pai dele que estava envolvido no ato.

- Interessante

- Certo, você tem uma reunião depois do almoço com o dono da loja de esportes, Jazz ia assumir o encontro para mostrar uma prévia das fotos, mas ele saiu para uma sessão no Rockefeller Center com Camille e Sophie, Emm pediu que ele usasse alguns pontos turísticos nessas fotos, uma agência de turismo está interessada nas meninas para o catálogo deles - dei de ombros - Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa, é melhor você ficar para ajudar Alice. Onde é essa reunião? - questionou chateado, estava na cara que ele preferia passar a tarde coçando o saco em sua sala enquanto Jazz fazia o trabalho pesado.

- No Crown, aquele restaurante italiano perto do museu, me dá seu GPS, eu sei que você não vai lembrar onde fica - ele esticou o objeto para mim e eu coloquei o endereço - Prontinho, 24 East 81st Street.

- Obrigado baby - ele se esticou para me dar um selinho - Até daqui a pouco

Edward se foi com a promessa que voltaria logo, sem ter muito o que fazer fui ajudar Alice com a seleção das próximas modelos, ela me despachou dizendo que Emm precisava de alguém que o ajudasse a escolher os locais dos próximos ensaios, Gianna, sua assistente havia saído mais cedo e Jane estava de folga. Foda-me, serei assistente pessoal de Emmett por algumas horas, tortura demais.

Nós organizamos cada local de acordo com o tema das fotos, era quase três horas quando tudo estava definido e Edward retornou da reunião, ele estava cansado e amaldiçoando o mundo porque o cliente era uma dor na bunda, tanta chatice fez com que eu o arrastasse para casa mais cedo e preparasse seu bolo favorito, ele comeu a porra do bolo de floresta branca como se ele fosse ser extinguido da terra, mas isso amenizou sua irritação.

- Ok, agora eu estou bem melhor sobre tudo

- É claro que está - revirei os olhos - Você é tipo um demônio da tasmânia, igual o Taz, ele é fofo.

- Baby, esse bolo é o que há de melhor no universo - sorriu - Você pode ser doceira caso nada dê certo como assessora

- Nah, eu serei revendedora da Sex Angel se nada der certo, pelo menos Charlie vai ganhar algo com isso

- Ele pode ganhar muita coisa se você for doceira - Edward discordou

- A única coisa que ele vai ganhar é peso e possivelmente diabete - ri - Sério, eu prefiro meu pai indo para o hospital porque deu mau jeito na coluna enquanto pegava a namorada, do que ir porque precisa tomar insulina.

- Nojenta

.

.

.

A sexta feira chegou ensolarada e tediosa, estava achando estranho o sorriso de Edward, ele sabia que eu me encontraria com Jacob, mas não tinha feito objeção nenhuma, talvez ele tivesse largado a paranóia e esquecido completamente de me obrigar a não ir, isso me relaxou um pouco, embora aquele sorriso em seu rosto ainda me assustasse.

Faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o horário em que Jacob chegaria, retoquei minha maquiagem e passei por pura educação na sala de Edward para avisar que eu estava saindo com o moreno bonitão e que não precisava se preocupar. A agência estava vazia e eu me lembrei que Edward tinha dispensado todo mundo na hora do almoço, graças ao ótimo serviço todos os projetos estavam adiantados e ele resolveu que daria o resto de dia de folga para todos, provavelmente só nós dois ainda estávamos na agência, isso sem contar os seguranças, é claro.

- Baby? - Chamei colocando a cabeça na porta e encontrando meu bonito e quase futuro namorado concentrado em seu computador - Estou indo

- Não quer me esperar? - ele perguntou desviando sua atenção da tela do computador para me encarar - Ah, hoje é sexta, você vai sair com o índio fisiculturista

- Hein? - ri - Esquece, você não vai surtar?

- Não baby - ele sorriu - Eu confio em você

Tão bonitinho, ele estava amadurecendo.

Puxei a gola de sua camisa e colei nossos lábios, ele me beijou de volta saboreando cada segundo com paixão, suas mãos desceram até o meu pulso e eu senti algo gelado e depois o clique do objeto se fechando.

Mas que porra.

- Eu confio em você, mas não confio naquele índio marombeiro - sussurrou prendendo a outra ponta da algema na cadeira - Eu disse que você não iria a lugar nenhum com ele e você não vai.

- Filho da puta - grunhi tentando me soltar, obviamente foi em vão, agora tudo fazia sentido, o desgraçado tinha planejado tudo, até a folga dos funcionários - Eu te odeio Cullen

- Relaxa baby, eu quero jogar um jogo - ele sorriu daquele jeito arranca calcinha e eu senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar - Sabia que quem toma bomba fica broxa?

- Santo Deus, cale a boca e me solte antes que eu comece a gritar

- Ninguém vai ouvir você baby - ele se abaixou para morder o meu lóbulo esquerdo - E se você gritar vai ser de prazer.

Doce Jesus, entre o drink com um desconhecido e prazer com Edward Cullen eu fodidamente escolho a segunda opção, claro que eu não tinha escolhas, eu estava algemada, mas aquilo era excitante.

Fiz uma nota mental de agradecer a Rosalie, porque certamente era com a dona promíscua que Edward tinha conseguido as algemas, mas agora pouca coisa importava, Edward estava me olhando com aquele jeito de predador faminto e eu estava muito relaxada e pronta para receber seu ataque.

Quem liga se provavelmente há um cara me esperando na recepção?

Meu futuro namorado quer jogar um jogo.

* * *

**N/a: O quão bonitinhas vocês serão nas reviews para eu voltar com esse jogo?**

**HSUAHSUAH vocês gostaram do que o Edward fez ou queriam que nossa menina saísse com o índio marombeiro?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots_

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

**BPOV**

- Pode me chamar de Sr. Grey - Edward arrastou os dentes pela minha clavícula com uma lentidão exagerada, certo, é muito excitante, mas ele merece um castigo por essa palhaçada.

Edward tem planos bem claros de me dar prazer do jeito que ele planejou, mas bem aí vai, deixe eu contar um segredo.

Quem dá a porra das cartas sou eu.

Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de deixá-lo me domar, certo, eu quero transar loucamente, mas não pelo ciúme imbecil desse homem com o ego do tamanho do Everest.

Eu vou sair com Jacob. No jogo da pirraça eu sou mestre.

- Baby, eu já entendi que você não quer que eu saia com Jacob - sussurrei - Eu não vou sair com ele ok?

- Eu não acredito em você - sua voz saiu abafada, ele ainda trabalhava no meu pescoço. Maldito, dá um trabalho miserável não gemer e manter a mente clara perto desse fodido predador.

- Se você continuar com essa palhaçada eu vou me recusar a fazer qualquer coisa - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas - Mas, se você me soltar vai ganhar um oral e de bônus não saio com Jacob, nunca mais. E aí? É pegar ou largar.

- Porra Bella - ele grunhiu pegando a chave no bolso da calça - Não faça com que eu me arrependa.

Homens, sempre tão bobinhos e manipuláveis.

Edward abriu as algemas e as jogou em cima da mesa junto com as chaves, sem perder tempo pulei em seu colo e o beijei fervorosamente, ele me agarrou pela bunda e pressionou nossos corpos para que eu sentisse sua ereção. Ok, não perca o foco, Bella atriz em ação.

Desci de seu colo esfregando sua ereção no processo, agarrei os cabelos de Edward e mordi seu lábio inferior enquanto o empurrava para o banheiro, ele tentou questionar, mas eu enfiei minha língua em sua boca e o calei, abri seu cinto e puxei sua calça sem cerimônias, arrastei os dentes pela sua ereção sob o tecido da cueca, ele gemeu alto, pena que isso não vai durar para sempre. Sem deixar de acariciar Edward eu prendi a algema na barra do porta toalhas, desci beijos pelo seu pescoço e puxei sua mão esquerda para cima.

- Baby, esse jogo tem espaço para dois - sussurrei antes de prender a algema em seu pulso.

- Bella, maldita desgraçada - grunhiu - Vai buscar a porra da chave

- Não tão cedo bonitão - sorri - Estou indo tomar um drink com Jacob, quando eu achar que você merece sair daí eu ligo para o Emm vir te buscar, amo você - me inclinei e plantei um selinho em seus lábios, saí e rebolando e me certifiquei de que as chaves ainda estavam em cima da mesa, ah o doce sabor da vingança.

Jacob me esperava no saguão, já havia passado uns bons 30 minutos da hora combinada, mas ele não fez cara feia ao me ver, pelo contrário ele mostrou tanto os dentes que eu sinceramente pensei que sua cara fosse rasgar. Nós andamos até um barzinho próximo, com música ao vivo e garçonetes com pouca roupa, pedimos algo para beber jogamos conversa fora como se fossemos velhos amigos, já passava da meia noite quando eu resolvi tirar Edward do castigo, mandei uma mensagem para que Emmett passasse na agência para soltar meu príncipe e futuro namorado puto.

Tudo correu bem, até o momento que o fisiculturista tentou me beijar.

Não, não, não, não. Essa boca só Edward beija.

É claro que eu recusei gentimente o beijo e chamei um táxi para ir embora, nunca mais eu iria ver aquele índio, ele podia ser bonito e ter me dado alguns orgasmos, mas as frescurinhas de borboletas no estomâgo só Edward me proporcionava.

**EPOV**

Algemado e trocado por um fisiculturista.

**Ser traído é uma droga.**

Bella me deixou algemado com uma fodida ereção para tomar drink com um indígena, porra, quanta consideração, em pensar que eu um dia cogitei torná-la a minha namorada. Que arda no fogo do inferno profundo, maldita traíra.

Agradeci a ajuda dos céus quando Emm passou pela porta se contorcendo de rir, o filho da puta riu tanto antes de me soltar que eu achei que a qualquer momento ele morreria. Puto, com fome e sede eu dei um tapa em sua cabeça antes de correr para buscar meu carro e ir para casa, certo, eu devia saber que mexer com Bella nunca é boa coisa.

Ela não estava em nenhum lugar a vista, comecei a rezar, Deus proteja minha mulher da bengala do fisiculturista, porque certamente eu não posso protegê-la.

Tomei banho, comi e me enfiei nas cobertas, a porta do meu quarto foi aberta e eu fingi dormir, ela está inteira, mas ainda me traiu. Bella se enfiou na cama comigo e me abraçou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço. Que bonitinha, agora ela está arrependida?

- Baby, me desculpe - sussurrou - Eu sei que você não está dormindo.

- Não estou dormindo, mas estou muito puto com você - resmunguei

Ao contrário do que eu pensei Bella não resmungou ou insistiu na briga, o silêncio significava que ela tinha admitido o seu erro e embora eu não quisesse admitir eu errei primeiro.

Homem apaixonado, homem besta.

- Desculpe - sussurrei - Foi idiota ter algemado você.

- Foi - ela riu baixinho - Na próxima vez que estiver com ciúmes tente se lembrar que eu não sou propriedade sua ok? Eu aceitei sair com Jacob por educação, o encontro nem foi lá essas coisas. Desculpe por te deixar na agência também.

Não é propriedade minha? Não ainda bonitinha.

- Certo, você me desculpa e eu te desculpo - puxei seu corpo para o meu - Vamos dormir.

- Certo, boa noite - ganhei um beijinho no nariz e um abraço apertado.

- Boa noite baby.

Fechei os olhos esperando ser tragado para a inconsciência, mas uma voz chata e irritante no fundo da minha mente me perguntava o que Bella tinha feito no encontro com o Esteroide Man, será que ele tentou beijá-la? Ou pior, será que ele jogou uma cantada de índio com a intenção de levá-la para sua tribo?

- Bella, acorda - sacudi seus ombros, ela resmungou e abriu os olhos puta da vida.

- Que é?

- O esteroide man tentou te levar para a tribo?

- Vá se foder Edward.

Acho que isso é um não. Eu espero que seja.

.

.

.

- Edward - Bella gemeu se contorcendo em cima de mim, que diabos, como ela parou aqui?

Porra, sonhos eróticos outra vez. Bolas azuis, aí vou eu.

- Mais forte, baby - suas mãos desceram pela minha barriga e pararam no meu pau pronto para fodê-la, ela realmente faz isso inconsciente? Santa merda.

- Bella, opa, terreno proibido baby, acorde.

Merda, fica difícil com ela alisando meu pau desse jeito.

- Baby acorde - implorei, tudo que se ouvia no silêncio do quarto eram os seus gemidos, bem foda-se, eu darei um orgasmo de presente para essa mulher.

Com cuidado empurrei Bella para o lado e me arrastei pela cama até ficar na altura de seus quadris e deslizar seu short para baixo, não foi surpresa dar de cara com sua nudez, ela basicamente dormia sem calcinha para me provocar, mas agora eu agradeci aos céus e todas as forças divinas pela dádiva, abri suas pernas o máximo que o espaço permitia e me enfiei entre elas trabalhando com a língua em seu sexo milimetricamente depilado. Porra, ela era gostosa demais, sem perder tempo lambi toda a sua extensão de cima a baixo repetida vezes, circulando seu clitóris com a língua e chupando com força enquanto apertava suas coxas, Bella agora gemia descontroladamente e eu sabia que em algum momento enquanto eu a chupava com vontade ela acordou, levantei a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos escuros e quase gozei feito a porra de um adolescente. Lábios entreabertos, cabelos bagunçados, bochechas coradas e pupilas dilatadas, minha, só minha.

- Quer namorar comigo? - soltei assim que a fiz gozar - Porra, eu sou um merda, mas eu amo você. Eu te conheço melhor do que você mesma, sei que você odeia quando eu uso uma camisa velha, mas você gosta de usá-las para dormir, você tem uma pintinha na coxa esquerda e quando você sorri eu consigo notar as covinhas minúsculas nas suas bochechas, você acha que eu não sei, mas no canto do seu quarto tem uma caixinha que você ganhou de Rosalie e lá tem uma coleção de vibradores, você ama café mocha e bolinhos de mirtilo e tem a mania irritante de não dividir sua comida comigo, mas porra eu te amo mesmo assim. E aí, vai ser minha namorada?

- Edward - ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas - Você é tão bobo.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta - rebati puxando seu corpo para o meu e a abracei com força, enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos e esperei uns bons 5 minutos até que ela me obrigasse a olhar em seus olhos.

- Sim, eu aceito ser sua namorada.

**BPOV**

Abri os olhos ainda desejando que o sono não tivesse ido embora e que Morfeu voltasse para me arrastar para o vale dos sonhos, mas infelizmente já era quase uma hora da tarde e eu tinha que colocar algo no estômago. Levantei e corri para o banheiro tentando encontrar minhas roupas no caminho, é claro que meu título de namorada foi comemorado com sexo, muito sexo, caímos cansados depois do quarto round, eu estava dolorida, mas não me arrependia de nada. Troquei de roupa e saí a procura de Edward, ele não estava no quarto, mas o cheiro de bacon indicava que meu namorado estava se aventurando na cozinha. Corri na ponta dos pés e o abracei por trás depositando um beijo em suas costas, ele se virou todo sorrisos e beijou meu nariz.

- Bom dia namorada.

- Bom dia namorado - sorri - O que é que cheira tão bem?

- Ovos, bacon, panquecas, suco de laranja, café e bolinhos de mirtilo.

- Uau, imagino que os bolinhos não são de sua autoria - estiquei o braço e puxei um bolinho da pequena cesta no centro da mesa.

- Nah, são da padaria mesmo, eu não sou tão prendado.

Nosso café da manhã foi cheio de sorrisos e fofurices da parte de Edward, dizer que eu estava realizada era pouco, finalmente estávamos encontrando um eixo para nossas vidas e se antes eu tinha alguma dúvida de que esse homem poderia me fazer feliz agora elas foram extinguidas, Edward sempre foi e sempre seria tudo para mim, nós éramos muito mais que amantes, éramos amigos, conhecíamos um ao outro melhor do que conhecíamos a nós mesmos, não tinha o que temer, ele nunca me machucaria. Edward podia ser um fodido galinha com espírito cafajeste exalando pelos poros, mas ele nunca faria algo para me machucar, ao menos não intencionalmente.

Com bom humor e sorrisos gigantes nós trocamos de roupa e saímos sem rumo pelas ruas, parando ocasionalmente para trocar beijos e palavras carinhosas, almoçamos quase na hora do jantar em uma lanchonete com fotos de ídolos antigos pelas paredes e bancos estofados de couro vermelho. Assim que pisei no apartamento recebi uma ligação malcriada de Alice, ela avisou que estava vindo com a trupe e não aceitava uma negativa da minha parte, que pena, eu estava pronta para passar o resto da noite na cama com Edward. Sem alternativas tomei banho e ajeitei a casa para receber meus adorados amigos, uma hora depois estávamos todos reunidos no tapete disputando um torneio de Xbox, enchendo a cara e conversando besteira, com muita cerveja no organismo levantei para dar a notícia.

- Caros amigos, é com muita honra que eu anuncio - bati meus tambores imaginários e suspirei - Edward e eu somos oficialmente namorados.

Silêncio.

- Mas que porra Bella? Eu falei para você não se meter com ele - Emmett gritou levantando e jogando seu copo no chão - Você não vai namorar com Edward, nem fodendo me entendeu?

Santa paciência, rogai por mim.

* * *

**N/a: Demorei, mas voltei, sejam boas e eu volto novamente :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Isabella Swan**

- Opa, pera lá. Que porra é essa Emmett? - gritei cruzando os braços na frente do peito - Eu sou maior de idade, dona do meu nariz e não aceito ordens de ninguém, quem você pensa que é para dizer que eu não vou namorar com Edward? Isso é uma decisão minha! Idiota.

- Eu não quero que esse bastardo te machuque, você sabe que tudo que respira é um alvo para Edward, Isabella você só pode ter perdido o seu juízo!

- Escute aqui Emmett Swan - apontei um dedo em seu rosto - Eu estou namorando com Edward, aceite essa porra e mantenha suas opiniões para si mesmo.

Bati o pé como uma criança mimada e comecei a atirar tudo o que estava na minha frente no meu irmão, querendo que ele parasse de agir como um rebelde sem causa.

- Bella, baby, já chega - Edward tirou o porta-retrato das minhas mãos - Você vai acabar se machucando.

Eu concordei em largar o objeto e deixei que Edward me arrastasse para o quarto, o que diabos Emmett estava pensando? Não era como se eu não soubesse onde estava me metendo, Edward era um canalha? Sem dúvidas, mas ele era o meu canalha e eu o conhecia bem demais para desconfiar dos seus sentimentos nessa altura do campeonato.

Nada do que Emmett ou qualquer outra pessoa dissesse realmente valia a pena, era tarde demais para mudar qualquer coisa entre Edward e eu. Esse era o nosso destino, nós estávamos juntos por muito tempo, não como amantes, mas como amigos, por isso o nosso relacionamento era tão especial, ele era muito mais que meu chefe, meu namorado, meu colega de apartamento. Edward sempre foi o meu melhor amigo.

- Hey, porque você está chorando? - ele beijou minhas bochechas - Eu vou matar seu irmão!

- Para, eu tô feliz, babaca.

- Então porque no mundo você está chorando?

- Eu tenho você, não só como namorado, mas como melhor amigo. Isso é muito importante para mim.

- Oh baby, você fica malditamente fofa sendo romântica. Posso tirar uma foto? Não, espere, vou gravar um vídeo, isso é épico.

- Idiota!

- Eu amo você - Edward levantou meu queixo e descarregou toda a força de seus olhos em mim - Só isso importa agora. Eu e você. Juntos. Entendeu?

Não fui capaz de responder, palavras não seriam suficientes para expressar e toda a gratidão que eu sentia, Edward me colocava em um pedestal, eu nunca me senti tão amada e feliz. Encontrei o amor no quarto ao lado, com um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego que aquecia meu coração. Esse é o ponto engraçado do destino, ele pode ser um maldito filho da puta, mas quando ele te recompensa tudo faz sentido. Dividi meu teto, meus problemas, minha pizza e minha cerveja com Edward por anos, nunca tive um relacionamento duradouro porque todos os meus namoricos chegavam no ponto em que eu precisaria deixar Edward para viver com outro cara e eu não conseguia deixá-lo. Nossos destinos estavam cruzados, desde aquele dia que tropecei no pátio do jardim de infância e caí em cima de um branquelo de cabelos bagunçados.

Nossa semana foi agitada, a empresa estava uma bagunça só, entrega de fotos, seleção de modelos e muita bunda passando em calças apertadas perto do meu homem, o maldito ensaio com pneus, graxa e mulher seminua estava me deixando maluca, se essas modelos continuassem de sorrisos para Edward minha pasta ia voar na cabeça delas.

- Tudo muito interessante, mas já deu a minha hora - Edward levantou e deu um tapinha nas costas de Jasper - Você cuida de tudo para mim?

- Com prazer, com muito prazer - Jazz sorriu se espalhando no sofá como se estivesse em casa - Estou no paraíso.

- Vem baby, vamos para casa - Edward me puxou para o círculo de seus braços e beijou minha testa - Mas antes disso vamos passar no mercado, eu estou no comando da cozinha hoje.

- Isso significa que eu escolho a sobremesa! - gritei animada - Dá para fazer torta de limão?

- É a única coisa que eu sei fazer amor.

- É por isso que eu não arrisco pedir outra coisa - pisquei.

- Engraçadinha.

Nossas compras foram animadas, Edward me abraçou por trás ao mesmo tempo que empurrava o carrinho pelos corredores lotados, jogando toda e qualquer porcaria doce em cima das minhas frutas. Demoramos um pouco mais de uma hora para chegar em casa, deixei meu namorado com surto de disposição na cozinha com as compras e corri para o chuveiro, relaxei na água quentinha, tirando um tempo para mim enquanto ouvia Edward cantarolar pelo apartamento. Lavei meus cabelos, sequei, fiz as sobrancelhas e lixei as unhas, me perfumei como devia e vesti uma camisa velha de Edward para voltar para a cozinha e ser útil. Nós cozinhamos em silêncio, ocasionalmente roubando beijos um do outro, curtindo nosso clima de paz e felicidade sem interrupções.

- Baby isso aqui está maravilhoso - elogiei - Vou querer sempre.

- Frango no iorgute é a minha mais nova especialidade, você vai comer até enjoar porque vai demorar aprender outra receita com Rosalie, ela é uma megera - sorriu.

- Está dizendo que vai cozinhar para mim mais vezes Cullen?

- Tudo o que você quiser meu amor.

Dá para resistir a esse homem?

.

.

.

A semana se arrastou lenta e cansativa, Emmett estava me evitando porque sabia que estava errado, Rosalie bem que tentou me convencer a falar com ele, mas eu me recusei a bater na sua porta porque ele merecia o gelo que estava recebendo. Edward e eu estávamos curtindo nosso clima de lua-de-mel sem matrimônio, aproveitando a paz dentro de casa e agindo como dois adolescentes, saindo para tomar sorvete e ir ao cinema só para namorar. Nada podia estar mais perfeito.

Na sexta feira o dia sagrado dos amigos foi diferente. Emmett inventou uma desculpa para não aparecer e Rosalie consequentemente ficou com o marido, Emm estava pedindo por uma intervenção do meu pai, e não seria nada legal caso eu resolvesse avisar Charlie das suas gracinhas. Comemos pizza e jogamos conversa fora com Alice e Jasper, que precisaram ir embora mais cedo para testar um dos presentes pervetidos de Rose. Aproveitando o momento tivemos uma madrugrada proveitosa, regada de sexo, morangos e champanhe.

Amanheci enjoada e com muita dor de cabeça. Meu estômago rejeitou tudo que eu tentei inultimente colocar para dentro. Tentei tranquilizar Edward, mas ele se negou a me deixar um minuto sozinha, nem mesmo quando eu estava vomitando tive um tempo, lá estava ele, sentado no chão segurando meus cabelos e me dando apoio moral.

- Você está me irritando – grunhi levantando com dificuldade para dar descarga e escovar os dentes – Porra, não precisa ficar comigo enquanto eu vomito, isso é nojento!

- Estou cuidando de você, deixa de besteira – revirei os olhos – Vou fazer um chá.

- Eu não quero!

- Sem birra para o meu lado, chá ou hospital? Você escolhe.

- Sem açúcar – ele riu balançando a cabeça e me carregando de volta para a cama.

Edward demorou uma eternidade na cozinha, quando voltou veio cheio de sorriso com uma bandeja nos braços, me alertando com os olhos para não reclamar ou ele me levaria para a droga de um hospital.

- Eu só vou comer duas torradas e tomar um pouquinho de chá – avisei.

- Duas torradas, uma fatia de melão e o chá.

- Feito!

Nós comemos em silêncio, mastiguei devagar tentado empurrar a ânsia para longe de mim, Edward percebeu minha luta com a comida e tirou o prato das minhas mãos.

- Tudo bem, uma torrada e um pouco de chá – ri fraquinho – Baby, tem certeza que não precisa ir ao médico?

- Não, é só uma crise de enxaqueca, vai passar. Só quero um pouquinho de colo.

- Bebê, quando foi que você ficou tão manhosa? – debochou me puxando com cuidado para o seus braços – Vem, vamos dormir um pouquinho.

Eu apaguei com o carinho gostoso, o vai e vem dos dedos de Edward pela minha coluna eram um sonífero e tanto! Quando acordei o quarto estava escuro, as cortinas estavam fechadas e Edward não estava em lugar nenhum. Olhei no relógio para constatar que já passava da hora do jantar e eu tinha dormido a droga do dia inteiro.

Livre dos enjoos e da dor de cabeça eu levantei para tomar um banho e resgatar o resto da minha dignidade, meus cabelos estavam embolados no alto da cabeça, escapando por todos os lados do meu coque improvisado, meu rosto estava amassado e o cheiro de lençol no meu pijama estava me matando. Limpa e bem cheirosa vesti um pijama quentinho e saí à procura de Edward, ele estava largado no sofá, com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos e os olhos vidrados no jogo de beisebol.

- Porque você me largou na cama por esse jogo estúpido? – fiz beicinho cruzando os braços na frente da televisão, Edward se esticou, tentando ver através de mim.

- Você estava dormindo como uma morta – Resmungou impaciente - Agora sai da frente baby, senta aqui do meu lado e fica quietinha.

Olhei para Edward indignada, ele estava mesmo me trocando por um maldito jogo de beisebol? E o nosso jantar? E todo o mimo que eu achei que receberia? Cadê o namorado super protetor e atencioso que me fez dormir com cafuné?

- Mas eu estou com fome! – gritei irritada – Onde está o namorado atencioso que faria o jantar para a namorada doente? Quando eu acordei pela manhã você era esse cara.

- Estou tentando ver o jogo baby, pede pizza.

- Edward!

- Home run! Porra é isso aí, vamos lá Tigers! – ele largou a cerveja na mesa de centro, o barulho da garrafa no vidro me assustou tanto que eu pulei para trás e soltei um gritinho – Desculpe.

Quer saber? **Jogo de beisebol é uma droga.**

- Arg, fique com esse maldito jogo e sua cerveja, estou saindo.

Edward nem notou quando eu passei arrumada e perfumada por ele, nem mesmo piscou quando eu gritei que estava pegando o volvo e o devolveria com o capô amassado. Ignorada e chateada eu dirigi até a casa de Alice, feliz por encontrar comida, vinho, chocolate e conversa fiada. Jasper se juntou ao nosso papo calcinha, comentando obscenidades e dando sua opinião em cada tópico da conversa, minha barriga doía de tanto rir e tudo só piorou quando ele trouxe seu baú da promiscuidade para a sala, apontando cada item e julgando todos como se eles fossem participar de uma competição.

- Jasper larga esse vibrador! – Alice gritou bêbada, tropeçando no tapete enquanto pulava inultimente atrás do namorado – Você está segurando um pênis, isso é estranho até mesmo depois de duas garrafas de vinho!

- Não é só um pênis, é o pênis do Kid Bengala – ele gritou animado sacudindo o objeto acima da cabeça onde Alice não alcançaria nem se tivesse muita força de vontade – Quer experimentar Bella?

- Jasper! Seu nojento, para com essa putaria e vai dar um banho nessa bêbada, eu estou indo para casa.

- Está tarde, cuidado na estrada.

- Pode deixar, obrigada pelo jantar maravilhoso – beijei sua bochecha e a testa de Alice que já estava apagada no sofá, ela teria uma dor de cabeça filha da puta pela manhã.

Dirigi devagar, cantando Maroon 5 como uma louca dentro do carro, adiando o máximo possível minha volta. Infelizmente só levei 20 minutos até estacionar em frente ao prédio, Edward não havia me ligado e eu estava puta da vida, tão puta que resolvi cumprir minha promessa e dar uma boa lição no meu querido namorado. Acelerei o volvo, apenas com velocidade suficiente para fazer um bom estrago sem me machucar, sem dó nem piedade eu joguei o carro contra a pilastra da garagem e saí para observar meu trabalho.

- Perfeito!

Entrei no apartamento sem fazer barulho, Edward estava largado no sofá, dormindo de cueca e boca aberta no meio de garrafas de cerveja e pacotes de salgadinho, rabisquei um bilhetinho cheio de amor para ele e corri para me trancar no quarto, preparada para enfrentar toda a ira de Edward Cullen no dia seguinte.

**Edward Cullen**

Todo o meu corpo dóia como se a merda de um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de mim. Acordei no sofá, fedendo a salgadinho estragado e cerveja e com uma dor de cabeça filha da puta, resultados da minha noite de vagabundo vendo o jogo como um velho pançudo. Bella devia estar puta comigo, onde quer que ela estivesse, eu teria que estar preparado para enfrentar a sua ira.

Levantei com dificuldade e me arrastei para a cozinha em busca de água, enquanto bebia e suspirava de prazer, notei o post-it colado na geladeira, puxei o papel amarelo e sorri para a caligrafia torta de Bella.

_Bom dia meu amor! _

_Enquanto você assistia seu jogo eu dei uma saída. Lembra disso? Eu espero que sim. Também espero que lembre do que eu disse antes de sair por aquela porta. Seu carro está na garagem. _

_Surpresa!_

_Com amor, Bella._

Vasculhei a minha mente tentando entender as palavras de Bella, as imagens voltaram aos poucos, distorcidas e cheias de falhas. Forcei mais um pouco, tentando encontrar uma brecha, focando em achar meu carro no meio daquela bagunça de imagens e falas.

Gritei de horror quando a lembrança veio com força. Eu iria matá-la.

_- Estou indo jantar na Allie, vou pegar o volvo._

_- Vamos lá Tigers, mais uma base! – gritei entornando mais um gole de cerveja._

_- Vou pegar seu volvo Edward! – Bella gritou – E eu vou devolvê-lo com um belo capô amassado. _

- Puta que pariu – soquei a mesa e corri escada abaixo, sem me preocupar se seria visto de cueca e sem me preocupar em pegar a porra do elevador, eu só queria chegar ao meu bebê a tempo, ele podia ser salvo – Ai meu Deus do céu, porra, calma bebê, papai vai te levar para o médico.

Abracei o capô amassado com vontade de chorar, como uma mulher pode ser ruim a tal ponto? Eu só queria assistir meu jogo em paz!

Magoado e puto da vida subi as escadas novamente, pisando com força e entrando no apartamento como um furacão, não havia sinal de Bella, a maldita ainda estava na cama. Eu iria derrubar aquela porta se fosse preciso.

**Isabella**

- Abra a porra dessa porta Isabella! – ri baixinho, joguei as cobertas para o lado e sentei na cama para apreciar o espetáculo – Você tem dois segundos, não teste a minha paciência.

- Bom dia baby – dei o meu melhor para parecer inocente – Qual o motivo da gritaria?

- Você destruiu o meu carro porra! Abre essa porta, eu vou matar você.

- Que maldade baby, foi um acidente.

Tudo o que eu ouvi foi o silêncio, achei que Edward tinha desistido do chilique para ir em busca de um mecânico, mas o barulho alto de madeira se partindo me disse o contrário. Ele estava arrombando a porta!

Fechei os olhos esperando pelo furacão Cullen, quando a porta finalmente veio a baixo ele correu até a cama e me puxou até que ficássemos cara a cara, ele estava bravo, muito bravo. Sexy para caralho também. Seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio, os cabelos bagunçados como se ele tivesse puxado e repuxado mil vezes em busca de uma solução.

- Você destruiu o meu carro Bella. Por que diabos você fez isso? – Me encolhi com o tom de voz de Edward, ele nunca tinha gritado comigo antes.

- Você me trocou por um maldito jogo de beisebol e eu estava doente – exagerei um pouco na cena e fiz beicinho – Eu estava tão mal que perdi o controle do carro.

- Mentirosa! Você disse que traria o volvo com o capô amassado, eu estava bebâdo, mas não sou louco.

- Certo, talvez eu tenha feito de propósito – sorri amarelo tentando aliviar minha barra, eu estava ferrada.

- Eu estou tão puto com você agora. Eu passo todos os meus dias com você, 24 horas te mimando e atendendo os seus pedidos sem questionar, quando eu me recuso a fazer o seu desejo você dá um chilique e destrói o meu carro. Qual o seu maldito problema? Eu só queria ver a porra do jogo Bella!

Edward me soltou e eu caí na cama, sabia que tinha ido longe demais, ele estava certo, eu agi como um adolescente mimada, fazendo birra porque não consegui o que queria. Eu estava mal acostumada com toda a atenção que Edward me dava, me senti deixada de lado quando acordei sozinha e o encontrei na sala bebendo cerveja e alheio ao mundo a sua volta, mas nada justificava a merda que eu tinha feito. Eu havia passado de todos os limites.

- Desculpa – sussurrei envergonhada – Eu sinto muito.

- Eu sei que sente – ele debochou – Vou usar o seu cartão no mecânico e não vai ser barato.

Dito isso Edward me deu as costas, apanhou uma calça e uma camiseta e sumiu das minhas vistas batendo os pés e bufando de raiva, eu escutei quando a porta da frente foi fechada com força. Tomada pelo remorso eu peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Jasper, demorou uma eternidade para o miserável atender, mas assim que o fez eu suspirei aliviada.

- O quê?

- Preciso de um favor seu.

Já passava das nove da noite e nada de Edward, eu estava roendo as unhas de nervoso, remexendo minha comida no prato sem vontade de comer, preocupada com o sumiço do meu namorado chateado, puto e sem carro.

A porta da frente se abriu e Edward passou por ela de cabeça baixa, ele nem sequer me olhou nos olhos, tentei começar uma conversa, mas tudo o que eu ganhei foi um olhar frio e magoado. Sinceramente, ser ignorada é uma merda.

Dormi no meu antigo quarto, com medo de irritar Edward e estragar tudo o que eu tinha planejado para o dia seguinte. Levantei cedo, preparei tudo que ele gostava e deixei em uma bandeja do lado da cama, junto com a surpresa. Voltei para a cama e me encolhi nos lençóis esperando pela próxima reação do meu namorado.

Edward se manifestou uma hora mais tarde, com gritos de excitação ele abriu a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama, agarrando minhas pernas e distribuindo beijos pelas minhas coxas.

- Bom dia – sorri, feliz por ver seus olhinhos brilhando outra vez – Gostou do presente?

- Você não precisava ter feito isso Bella, eu ia te perdoar mais cedo ou mais tarde, só fiquei chateado – ele tentou esconder a empolgação – Ok, é demais, o melhor presente que eu ganhei em toda a minha vida!

- Eu exagerei, desculpe – beijei sua bochecha – Só queria me redimir com você, achei que essa era uma boa maneira. Eu não vou fazer de novo, prometo.

- Está perdoada, eu também exagerei. Eu não consigo acreditar, você me deu um carro! Não é só um carro, é um Volvo XC90. É perfeito Bella!

- Jasper me ajudou – ri – O outro está no conserto.

- Obrigado, obrigado baby – ele agradeceu beijando meu rosto diversas vezes – Você é a melhor. Eu te amo, maluca.

- Sexo de reconciliação? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Definitivamente.

* * *

**N/a: Bella sendo psicopata, o que é isso produção?**

**Sejam boazinhas para eu voltar rápido, reviews são o combustível do autor :)**


End file.
